A Collection of romantic oneshots
by Silver Hunteress
Summary: Like the title says. Unrelated stories. Warnings: Yaoi Yuri! don't like don't read various pairings swearing rating may vary by chapter. Chapters 5, 26 are het. Discontinued.
1. Looser? YYxYB

A Collection of YuGiOh! Romantic One-shots

By Silver Hunteress

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't try to sue me, you won't get anything.

Warnings: YAOI Don't like? LEAVE NOW! Odd pairings. My twisted mind. Swearing.

Looser?

Warning: YY x YB, Darkshipping, swearing slight lime

Summary: Yami and Bakura play a game. But who won?

_

* * *

Must not jump him, _thought Bakura, eyebrow twitching as he tried to restrain himself. The pharaoh was making such a task extremely difficult. He fucking knew that he was taunting the former tomb-robber! 

"Move already, pharaoh," growled the pale yami.

The other smirked teasingly, "Patience is a virtue, Bakura." Pale, slender fingers grasped the pale hardness as he seductively whispered, "Bishop to E-5."

The other spirit silently groaned in frustration. Yami was drawing the chess game out just to torture him. Bakura was playing as badly as he could just so the sexy king could ravish him.

Weird he knew, but to Bakura there was nothing sexier than the way Yami looked when he was playing a game the extreme hardness between his legs served as a testament to that. There were possibly only two things more erotic, that taunting little victory smirk and how he looked when the couple was screwing like rabbits in the spring.

Bakura swiftly moved, leaving his king completely unguarded. Yami calmly captured the other's knight leaving him with a rook, a bishop, tree pawns, and his king backed into a corner. At this rate, the thief would come on his own . . .

Finally sexually frustrated beyond belief, Bakura launched himself across the table with a savage growl, latching his lips on his lover's neck and quickly divesting the clothes from both bodies. That was when he saw the taunting victory smirk; Yami'd been waiting for the tomb-robber to snap.

"Bastard," Bakura muttered around the earlobe he was now sucking on before pulling back.

Yami's smirk grew, "I win." The former king gasped as he felt a saliva-slicked finger enter him then heard a low chuckle, "Did you now?"

A pleased moan was the only answer as a looser claimed his prize.

-OWARI-


	2. Something JxK

Something

Warnings: Yaoi, Puppyshipping (Seto Jou)

Disclaimer: I don't own iiiiittttt!!!!! Sob

Summary: Seto's working late and Jou keeps him company.

* * *

Jou waited patiently in his lover's office. Set needed to get this done before he could go home and make hot monkey love to his 'Golden Puppy'. Jou didn't mind, he could watch his dragon work for hours.

There was something beautiful about the way the soft glow of the computer screen lit up his face and reflected in the half-moon reading glasses that he hated but Jou thought made his already stunning eyes seem sinfully beautiful.

There was something seductive about how he would chew his bottom lip when he thought then ran a hand through his sable hair.

There was something soothing about the gentle tapping of computer keys brought forth by those long, slender fingers that played the blonde with just as much accuracy.

Jou had started the evening on the leather couch on one wall but slowly he had eased himself closer to his blue-eyed dragon until his head rested on the CEO's knee with his warm amber eyes gazing up at the pale face he'd grown to love so much.

The puppy was beginning to drift off when the sudden quiet filled the office. Jou looked up again to see a softly smiling Seto. The computer was turned off and there was a longing look in the sapphire eyes. Jou smiled and stood, kissing the other passionately before being pressed against the wooden surface.

There is something exciting about having sex on Seto's desk…

-OWARI-


	3. He is YxK

He is

Warnings: Yaoi Nothing graphic

Pairing: Yugi Seto

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Summary: Yugi's thoughts on his lover

* * *

He is beautiful.

He is strong.

He is proud.

He is determined.

He is passionate.

He is brilliant.

He is broken.

He is scarred.

He is fragile.

He is meek.

He is resigned.

He is cold.

He is my lover. My lover with eyes of a blazing blue. My lover with pale skin as soft as rose petals. My lover with years of abuse written on his flesh. My lover with everything to prove and little to gain.

He is harsh.

He is demanding.

He is cynical.

He is distant.

He is guarded.

He is arrogant.

He is kind.

He is understanding.

He is hopeful.

He is attentive.

He is open.

He is loving.

He is my fallen angel. My fallen angel with wings torn to shreds. My fallen angel who shies away from kindness. My fallen angel who bleeds from old wounds.

He is fierce.

He is vengeful.

He is free.

He is gentle.

He is protective.

He is caged.

He is my dragon. My dragon who stands tall and proud, but whimpers in his sleep. My dragon who craves solitude but fears loneliness. My dragon who needs no one but begs 'please don't leave me'. My dragon who snaps and snarls yet holds me close at night.

He is my lover.

He is my fallen angel.

He is my dragon.

He is my Seto.

And I am his Yugi.

-OWARI-


	4. Sweet YBxYM

Sweet

Pairing: YM YB Psychoshipping

Warning: Yaoi Nothing graphic

A/N: New Policy! Review and Make pairing requests! See your fav pairing!

Summary: Merik's not sweet.

Special Dedication to Briana (a RL friend) who got a kick out of it the first time she read it. (And she doesn't even know Yugioh!) Luff ya Bri!

* * *

Poke.

"Nnnh."

Poke. Poke.

"NNnh."

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"NNNh!"

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

Ignore.

Poke, "Psst."

Ignore.

Poke, "Psst, Bakura."

Ignore, twitch.

Harder poke, "Bakura."

Ignore, twitch, bite lip.

"Bakuraaaa!"

Snap. "WHAT?! What? What? What could you possibly want, Merik?"

Chibi-eyes, "I forgot to tell you 'I love you' before you fell asleep. So I had to wake you up."

Blink. Blink-blink. _That's so sweet. Wait a minute; Merik doesn't do 'sweet'._ Glare.

"It's true!" Merik defended. "I love you."

Bakura had to melt. God he was getting soft…

"Plus, you were snoring."

Growl. He was right; Merik didn't do sweet. But that was okay, Bakura thought as he shoved the other spirit out of the bed. 'Cause he didn't either.

-OWARI-


	5. Choose YYxA

Choose

Pairing: OMG! A het pairing! Yami Tea/Anzu

For my all-time fave reviewer Journey Maker! She has faithfully reviewed for each and every chapter so far! Here's your Yami/Anzu.

No warnings.

Summary: Anzu needs to make a tough choice.

* * *

I'd always liked Yugi. For a long time. Even when we were younger and he was the kid who never had anyone to play with I thought he was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen.

But then there was Yami. He was everything that Yugi wasn't he was strong where Yugi was weak. He was confident where Yugi was shy. He was eloquent where Yugi would stutter along.

Together they formed an incredible person one that I fell instantly in love with. But they aren't one person. They never were.

I just wanted them to be so I wouldn't have to choose.

I wasn't a traditional meek Japanese housewife, I was independent I spoke my mind. But at the same time I wanted a knight in shining armor who'd come and save me when I needed it. I didn't want to be treated like glass. I wasn't helpless. But even I needed to be held sometimes.

I wanted someone who could be weak. That sounds weird but it's true I wanted someone who needed to be supported sometimes but could support me when I needed it.

I wanted a relationship that had us support each other. Not one person holding us both afloat.

I loved Yugi.

I loved Yami.

I had to choose.

I didn't choose.

He chose me.

"I love you, Anzu."

"I love you, Yami."

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: Remember make a request and I'll write it. 


	6. Stay Away JxO

Stay Away

Pairing: Otogi Jou

Warning: Yaoi, dirty thoughts

A/N: For Cody Thomas! Another faithful reviewer! One for each chappie! Luff ya!

Summary: So THAT'S why Jou hates Otogi flirting with her!

* * *

"Dammit, Otogi. How many times do I have ta tell ya? Stay away from my sista!" 

The green-eyed beauty tilted his head to the side and asked with faked innocence, "Why would I want to do that, Jou?" _Especially when it gets you mad like this._

The blonde leaned closer to the other eyes narrowed dangerously, face flushed with rage, hair tousled in his usual just-rolled-out-of-bed fashion, _beautiful_ thought Ryuji. "Because if you hurt her you bastard, I'd hunt you down and castrate ya with a pair o rusty pruning shears."

_Mmmm, kinky. I never knew Jou was into S&M._

Jou glared, thinking (mistakenly) that he was being ignored. "Are you listening to me, Dice Boy?"

_I listen to everything you say._ "Did you say something?"

The other growled and it was music to Ryuji's ears. Jou leaned even closer to issue another threat and the black-haired boy found his senses filled with Jou. He could feel the heat radiating off of that muscular body, smell the musky scent of cologne that he wore, hear his ragged breathing, in fact if he leaned closer he would be able to taste…

Suddenly a hand darted forward, tangling fingers in hair and pulling an unsuspecting head closer.

Their lips met and both boys were drowning in the other's taste and the soft pressure of their bodies pressed up against each other.

After a moment they pulled away leaving a very surprised and confused Otogi in the wake. _He- he just k-k-kissed…_

"Stay away from Shizuka," Jou whispered, "so you can stay with me."

"Shizuka, who?" the still dazed dice master asked.

Jou chuckled, "Atta boy."

-OWARI-


	7. Treasure YBxY

Treasure

Pairing: YugixYami Bakura Ermm Kleptoshipping maybe? IDK

Warnings: Yaoi (duh) and swearing

A/N: Not a request but something I had to write and couldn't wait to post. So yeah...

Summary: Someone stole something. (And it wasn't Bakura!)

* * *

It wasn't right dammit! He was the mother-fucking Thief King! How could someone steal from him? How could someone steal from him and not even try? How could someone steal from him and not have him care?

Because he's not just someone. He's the one. He didn't steal gold from Bakura. Or jewels or any other meaningless bauble. He stole everything.

He stole Bakura's breath when he smiled.

He snatched reason from the white-haired thief with his mere presence.

He stole something that wasn't supposed to exist.

He stole Bakura's heart.

He held these things and he held them tenderly. He was as protective of these intangible treasures as Bakura was of each and every item he'd ever plundered, if not more so. But Bakura held a treasure that outshone all of his other accomplishments.

Bakura's latest treasure wasn't made from gold. But it shone with it's own luster.

There was no way to measure its value. But it was beyond priceless.

He'd stolen his treasure right from under the pharaoh's nose.

He'd stolen the little thief for himself. He held the boy's first kiss, first love, first time. All treasures beyond value. His greatest treasures.

But he'd never get what was stolen from him back. Yugi'd never let them go.

"Thief," Bakura muttered to the pharaoh's hikari as they lay in bed that night.

Yugi smirked, "I'm not the only one."

"Damn straight."

That figured out, Bakura straddled the smaller and began to plunder his personal treasure trove.

-OWARI-


	8. Skinnydipping RxM

Skinny-dipping

Pairing: Malik Ryo Angstshipping

Warning: Yaoi, as the title implies skinny-dipping, implied lemon 'cause I'm too lazy to write a full one

Disclaimer: DO I **LOOK** LIKE I OWN ANYTHING? NO!

A/N: I got this idea listening to a country song this morning because I was trying to convince myself that it was worth getting up to turn of the crappy station my radio was on and go to school. (I think the song was called 'That's how they do it in Dixie' but I don't know.) Oh this is dedicated to Cody Thomas again.

Summary: Ryo and Malik decide to go swimming… stuff happens. huge wink

* * *

It was a muggy June evening, hot, humid, sticky, and uncomfortable.

_Perfect,_ Ryo thought from his place in Malik's arms. The couple sat in companionable silence on the hood of Malik's classic Mustang, that he'd meticulously restored to perfect working condition, watching the fireflies begin their nightly dance to the accompaniment of the crickets and frogs in and around Domino Lake. The headlights were on, illuminating the dock a scarce twenty yards away. Ryo sighed in contentment, Malik fidgeted,

"It's soooo hhhoooootttt!" he whined.

"We could always go home if you're that uncomfortable," Ryo offered.

Malik scowled, "No then we'd end up trying to ignore our yamis doing it in the next room or something."

"True."

Malik got a wicked grin. If Ryo had turned around to see it he would have taken the car and driven very, very far away. "I have an idea," began the wickedly grinning hikari innocently.

"What?"

"We could go swimming."

Ryo frowned, "We didn't bring any swimsuits."

Malik scoffed, "You don't need a swimsuit to go swimming."

The white haired bishie was confused. "But that'd be sk-" His eyes widened and he turned around to look at his boy toy (err friend) "No."

Malik just grinned even more wickedly.

"Malik, no, we'd get in trouble."

"No one's here, love," Malik argued as he got up and began walking toward the dock, taking off his shirt as he went.

"Well, what if someone shows up?" Ryo countered trying to ignore the sexiness of the Egyptian's body.

"You worry too much," Malik sat on a log and removed his socks and sneakers.

"You're crazy."

"Yep." The pants were gone and Malik, being Malik, wasn't wearing underwear. The psycho ran to the end of the dock and cannonballed into the lake. Ryo hurried over to the dock's edge (still very much clothed thank you) and peered into the water, looking for his insane lover.

"Malik?" he called tentatively.

"You know," Malik remarked into the other's ear. Leaving Ryo wondering how he'd climbed up the dock's ladder silently. "You are wearing way to much clothing for this."

Ryo quickly spun around and shoved the nude blonde back into the water with a cry of, "HENTAI!" Malik made a resounding splash as he hit the surface spraying the sensible one slightly with lake water.

Malik resurfaced and looked at Ryo as seductively as he could, "The water's nice and cool. And I'm nice and hot."

Ryo glared at him, "I'm not having sex with you in the lake."

"Then don't but will you come swim with me?" Malik used the chibi-eyes. "It's lonely without you."

Ryo bit his lip worriedly he glanced around then walked back to the shore. Malik's heart sank until,

"If we're going to do this we have to be smart."

Malik perked up immediately as the near-albino continued, "We'll hide our clothes in the reeds, and I can't think of any reason for someone to come near enough to see the car…" As Ryo spoke he began taking his clothes off as well, to numerous cat calls and whistles from a certain crazy blonde Egyptian. It took far too long in Malik's mind for Ryo to strip completely but finally there he was in all of his pale, naked glory.

Ryo began his own run down the dock and swan dove into the water. The two teens began laughing as soon as the white hair broke the surface again. Splashing playfully, swimming circles around each other, and general silliness ensued for several minutes until their lips met in an 'accidental' kiss (orchestrated by Malik).

What followed was a hot and heavy make-out session that wound up with Ryo pressed against a dock support and Malik nibbling on his uke's lower lip Ryo was actually starting to reconsider that 'not having sex in the lake' thing when he saw it.

Lights. Red and blue flashing lights. Heading toward the lake.

"Malik," Ryo hissed.

"What?"

"A cop."

The wide-eyed terror on Malik's face would have been comical if the situation had been different. As it was, Ryo was as scared as the other was.

"We have to get out of here," Malik whispered.

"He'll see us. Under the dock, now," Ryo commanded. Malik obeyed not wanting to explain to Ishizu why he was wet and naked and why a cop had brought him home. The pair froze as they heard the car door slam and the police officer began to walk toward Malik's car.

They watched as best they could from under the dock and saw a uniformed officer look at the car and the surrounding woods. "Hey!" he called, "Whose car is this?" No answer. Even Malik's not that stupid. He cast his flashlight beam on the ground, looking for signs of illegal activity.

There were none.

He walked out onto the dock and both boys ceased to breathe after a moment he turned and left. It wasn't until the cruiser was long gone that they dared to move.

"I think we can leave now," Malik whispered. The Egyptian found his breath stolen by his companion in a fiery and passionate kiss. Malik's mind was spinning; who knew that almost getting caught would be such a turn on for the 'innocent' (sheeyah right) hikari?

Ryo found himself pressed against another support and thoroughly enjoying the experience of having sex in Domino Lake. (No easy task as the water was fairly deep but they managed once Ryo wrapped his legs around Malik's waist.)

After coming down from their separate highs Malik breathlessly suggested, "Let's get out of here before another patrol shows up."

Ryo pouted, "But I'm having fun."

"We could have more fun at your place."

"You talked me into it, let's go." The two swam over to the ladder and climbed out onto the dock. After retrieving their clothes they made their way to the car still slightly giddy from the near miss with the cop and the water fun as they dressed in the Mustang's headlights.

That was when Malik noticed the slip of paper under a windshield wiper that hadn't been there before.

"Malik?" Ryo asked, pulling his hair out from under his shirt collar, he'd noticed that the other went stiff. "What's up?"

Wordlessly the blonde handed over the slip for the now confused other to examine. Ryo read the words and burst out laughing. The slip was a parking ticket and a few words of advice had been printed as well.

_The dock on the other side is more secluded. No one would know. ;) Have fun. _

Ryo patted his boyfriend's back sympathetically, knowing that Ishizu would now find out about the whole swimming in their skivvies affair, "Look on the bright side." Malik looked at him incredulously. "One day this will make a great story."

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N And he was so right! 


	9. Bedroom Secrets YBxR

Bedroom Secrets

Pairing: Ryo x Bakura Tendershipping

Warnings: Yaoi, mentions of S&M I say 'ass' once.

A/N: This is for casaragi.

Summary: Ryo's lying in bed thinking about the hottie next to him

* * *

I love the way Bakura acts right after sex. He's so cuddly it's adorable! 'Course that's one of those things that can never leave our bedroom.

There are a lot of things like that.

Like the fact that he's ticklish right under his shoulder blades.

Or that he likes it when I dig into him with my nails – on his ass.

No one can ever know that he tears up when he comes.

Or that he shakes like a racehorse with anticipation when he puts on the cockring – it's so bad that I usually do it myself.

Most people figure that he has a blood fetish so no one would be surprised that he can lick the edge of a blade clean without cutting his tongue.

But people may not know that he enjoys it when I run my fingers through his hair and likes it even more when I yank on the strands hard enough to snap his head back.

As I ponder further the odd mannerisms that make my Bakura my Bakura I look at him and see he is already asleep. I'm not surprised; I put him through quite a marathon. I smile as I wipe away the blood on his chest.

No one knows that it is his own pain he enjoys so much.

Just like no one knows that I like causing it.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: I wrote this because I'm sick of seeing Ryo depicted as a total pansy. GO SEME RYO! Hurray for UKE BAKURA! Mmmm kinky Ryo. (Now there's a sentence you never thought you'd write) Well like it? Hate it? Want a wussy Ryo next time? What? Tell me. 


	10. Waiting YMxM

Waiting

Pairing: MalikxYamiMalik Bronzeshipping (Right?)

Warnings: Yaoi nothing graphic one swear word

A/N: Dedicated to casaragi again.

Summary: What happened when Merik came back (super-ultra-condensed version)

* * *

I love my Yami. Not at first, at first I was terrified of him. When he returned from wherever the pharaoh had banished him to, I freaked out.

I wanted to send him back, but at the same time I couldn't bear the thought of sending him away. I wanted to hug him and run away screaming.

It was really fucking confusing.

Thankfully, he got it.

He gave me space, never stepping beyond where I was ready to let him be. He kept his thoughts out of mine. He spoke and acted softly while I was more skittish than a trapped and abused animal.

It took me a long time to realize that I had fallen in love, and when I did I was unsure of how to proceed with him.

He was patient; he waited until I was ready and when I was. . .

Weeellll . . . heh, heh

It was definitely worth the wait.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: Meh. Nothing much to say about this one. Next is Deathshipping or Yami Merik and Ryo. 


	11. But YMxR

But…

Pairing: Deathsipping MerikxRyo Yay!

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, veeerrrry mild citrus

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Hell I don't own my computer)

A/N: Dedicated to Rannaty (oh and I couldn't think of a better title)

Summary: They were natural enemies…. Well they were supposed to be

* * *

Humans called us monsters. 

_Screams sounded as people ran from the cloaked white-haired figure that walked away from the corpse on the ground._

Our own kind called us traitors.

_"Be gone, Merik! You are no longer welcome here!" ordered the alpha sternly, his crimson eyes narrowed in fury._

He called me Love.

_His beautiful pale lips parted in moans of pleasure and ecstasy as a blonde man pounded into the small frail-looking body repeatedly._

I called him Angel.

_The pale form leaned over the bronze one underneath, "I promise it won't hurt," came a soft whisper as he sank his fangs into the blonde's neck. "I trust you, Ryo," replied the other._

Monsters weren't supposed to be capable of love.

"_You are nothing more than a pair of heartless fiends; like the rest of your kinds!" spat the village leader. _

But we were.

"_We were blind to believe you to be human!"_

Our kinds were never supposed to fall in love.

_"We kill them, they kill us," explained the brunette, blue eyes emotionless. "That's the way it's always been; that's the way it will always be. For as long as they live we can never rest."_

But we did.

"_I still don't understand, Seto. I never will." _

I was supposed to kill the vampire.

_His eyes traveled to the knife in the other's hand, "If you're going to use that get on with it. I have better things to do than wait for you to act."_

But I didn't.

_"Aren't you going to going to stop me?" _

_"No. But I do wonder why you want to."_

He was supposed to be cruel.

_"You've killed my people since you were changed!" the attacker accused._

But he wasn't.

_"No, I've never killed one of your kind. Only humans to survive," there were tears in his doe brown eyes after the obviously painful confession._

I was meant to always be a lone wolf.

_"You always hunt alone?"_

"_Yes. I'm an outcast."_

But he wouldn't let me.

_"Not anymore."_

We loved each other. A vampire and a werewolf, in love.

_They stood in the rain, the tan blonde held the pale white-haired one as they kissed, ignoring the fur sprouting on the blonde in the faint light of the full moon._

No one believed it.

_"How can you love him? He's a vampire!" demanded his once friend._

But we didn't care.

_"Will you always stay with me, Angel?" Merik asked hesitantly._

"_Of course, Love," came Ryo's instant reply._

His killer called himself a holy man.

_The wolf wept as he saw Ryo lying there, and made a vow kneeling next to the still body. The blade was still embedded in his lover's chest and soon it would find a new home._

But I call him a dead man.

_Merik snarled as he attacked, silver knife in hand, still wet with the blood of its last victim. He never had a chance._

Now I'm coming Angel.

-OWARI-


	12. Progress YMxYY

Progress

Warnings: Yaoi, mentions of bondage, lots of the f-word

A/N: Started as a Thiefshipping didn't turn out that way. So yeah.

Summary: Merik's improvement makes a backslide

* * *

I think that I've made progress.

Even Yami thinks so. I haven't had the desire to kill or mutilate someone for a long time.

Yami says to take it as a sign of growing sanity.

But it's not really, I just know that if I kill someone hikari will get mad and Yami will deny me sex. My boyfriend keeps me on a very short leash.

It's a nice leash and I don't mind (bondage is fun) but it's really short.

They say that it's easy to change; not changing back is the hard part. I always thought I'd be fine so long as I had my gorgeous pharaoh seme but no. All of my improvement was gone the minute I saw my best friend making out with my hikari.

BAKURA was MAKING OUT with MALIK. Yes he is dead. I will kill him then chop him up into itty-bitty pieces and send those itty-bitty pieces to the Shadow Realm. No one would miss him. Right?

"BAKURA GET YOUR PASTY PALE ASS BACK HERE!" I bellow.

"Dammit Merik calm down!" Yami demands while he restrains me. Odeon helps him while Malik tries desperately to explain to Ishizu why Bakura was here in the first place.

"Ermmm, well you see, sister. Bakura and I have been dating for a month now and-"

That tears it.

I wrench my way out of my boyfriend's and kind-of-but-not-quite brother's grips and run after a very afraid Bakura.

"Merik, kill him and you will die a sexually frustrated death!" Yami threatens.

I freeze in the process of throttling Bakura. I glare at my trapped, now, ex-best friend. He's looking a little blue.

"Let him go, yami," Malik begs me. Yami snaps a collar and a leash he'd obviously gotten from my room around my neck and pulls me away roughly. Bakura massages his neck to restore circulation as he glares at me.

"Was that really necessary?" he snaps.

I growl and lunge at him again. Unfortunately my leash is a very short one so I reach the end of it and find myself kissing the carpet. Yami takes the opportunity to sit on me in order to hold me down.

"Bakura you ass!" I shout. "I swear if you're just messing with him, I swear I will fucking kill you! No- I'll torture you then feed you bit by bit to your God-damn Man-Eater Bug! AND I'LL START WITH YOUR FUCKING DICK!"

Yami shoves a sock into my mouth to make me shut up.

It doesn't work, I'm still yelling but now it's just a string of muffled undistinguishable babble, which is just as well because I'm still cursing Bakura to whatever twisted form of torture I can think of.

Bakura looks pissed as he glares down at me, "You think I'm just messing with him?"

"Velph vhut m I suhfozeb tha thmnk?" I demand.

"Huh?" _Stupid sock._

"Hold on," Yami says as he removes the offending article. He got my nose on the first attempt but considering he can't see my face from where he's sitting (still on my back) two tries isn't bad.

I rotate my jaw before trying again, "I said, 'Well, what am I supposed to think?' You don't exactly have a glowing track record for relationships." I accuse.

"He does have a point," Yami offers.

"Shut up!" we both snap even though I know he'll be sulking for weeks. (Okay, that's an exaggeration, two days max (or he might dig out those handcuffs, mmm)) This is something Bakura and I need to argue out ourselves.

/ Yami/ Malik asks hesitantly.

// Don't interfere, Malik. // I reply.

"I still say you're overreacting, Merik," that baka comments.

"OVERREACTING? How the fuck would you react if you saw me making out with Ryo? Not that I ever would," I add hurriedly as Yami twists my arm. He's the jealous type.

"I'd probably try and kill you," Bakura admits. "But I'm not messing with Malik! If I were I'd have hurt him a long time ago."

"What's to stop you from hurting him later?" I snarl.

"Nothing." I start struggling to attack him. " Other than the look on his face if I ever did."

I freeze; is Bakura serious?

"I don't want to hurt Malik. Of course knowing me I'd manage without even trying but I would never do it on purpose. Can't you trust me on that at least?"

I stared at him, his eyes showed sincerity but I was still wary of letting him date my hikari. Malik seemed to be praying for a miracle that would deliver him to Bakura's arms. Ishizu and Odeon seemed to be willing to trust the tomb robber… and Yami would probably recycle one of his midget's (don't tell him I called Yugi that) lines about giving everyone a second chance…

"Bakura, if you hurt him either intentionally or on accident you will wish I had fed you to that overgrown beetle of yours."

Malik beams, "Really, Merik?"

I nod. Malik gives a girlish squeal and pulls his boyfriend out the door shouting something about catching a movie.

I sigh after Ishizu and Odeon wander off somewhere, "I feel like I just handed him over to the devil."

Yami chuckles and adjusts himself so he's lying on my back I can feel his breath on the back of my neck, "You sort of did."

"Thanks, make me feel better."

"Don't worry about it," he reassures me, kissing me softly just behind my ear. "Bakura's too afraid of Ryo to hurt Malik."

"What does Ryo have to do with it?" I wonder.

"Malik is Ryo's best friend. He wouldn't stand by and watch his yami hurt his best friend. And you and I both know that hikaris are scary when they're mad."

"No joke."

"See? No worries."

"Still-"

"How about I take your mind off it?"

"Can't we just stalk them instead?"

"Do you want a pissy Malik and Bakura on your hands?"

"On second thought, let's go back to that distraction idea."

-OWARI-


	13. Comfort SxA

Comfort

Pairing: Seto x Alister Warshipping

Warnings: Shonen-ai

A/N: For Cody Thomas again.

Summary: Alister needs a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Tears filled stony, gray eyes. God, and he'd promised himself he wouldn't cry. But having all of your hopes for having a family again destroyed just proved to be too much. Alister felt familiar arms wrap around him and that husky whisper tell him, 'it's okay to grieve'.

God he was grateful to this man.

The redhead allowed himself to weep into the brunette's chest, loosing himself in sadness. Seto tactfully said nothing, merely held Alister while he shook with his sobs. Occasionally the CEO would kiss the top of his charge's head or rub the other's back soothingly but still he did not say a word. There were no words that could bring back Mikey, after all, and that was the only thing that would stop those tears.

Eventually he cried himself to sleep and Seto carried the slumbering beauty from his home office to their bedroom.

Yes, 'their' bedroom.

Seto laid Alister on the king size bed and after deciding against changing him into his pajamas or even taking off his jeans for fear of waking him crawled into the nest of blue blankets and pillows beside his lover.

He pulled the now slumbering man closer to him, he put his lips next to the former henchman's ear and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Alister." Lord, it had nearly killed him to tell the love of his life that he'd found his brother on a list of those who died in the war that had torn Alister's family to shreds.

'Love of his life' he was still getting used to that.

_

* * *

(Flashback)_

"_You what?" Alister asked incredulously._

"_I. Want. To. Help. You. Find. Your. Brother," Seto stated slowly and clearly, his tone patronizing._

"_Why? You didn't do anything," the redhead was suspicious of Seto's motives, for the life of him he could not figure the blue-eyed teenager out. _

"_I am perfectly aware of that, but I would think that your brother is just as anxious to find you as you are him. In my mind tearing a family apart is one of the worst things you can do; I feel it necessary to rectify that when I come across it."_

"_So you're saying it's just an obligation?" sneered the other._

"_Fine if you don't want my help or a place to stay… I'll be seeing you on the streets," Seto turned to leave._

"_Wait!" The CEO paused. "Do you mean that? Would you really help me find him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Thank you. I'll accept your offer."_

_Next day_

"_Why the hell do I have to be in a wheelchair? I can walk perfectly fine!" Alister demanded of the unfortunate nurse._

"_I-I-it's for insurance purposes, sir," she stammered._

"_That's bull! I'm not enough of an idiot to sue you if I trip over my own two feet! I will be walking out that door and if you think otherwise than y – oomph!" The 'oomph' was the result of a certain brown-haired, blue-eyed, prick that'd thrown Alister over his shoulder and proceeded to walk out of the hospital room with the nurse following behind pushing her wheelchair. _

"_DAMMIT! Kaiba put me down!" Seto didn't even look at him. "Kaiba I swear-"_

"_Alister?" _

_The redhead froze then slowly looked to see Rafael and Valon staring at the spectacle Seto and Alister made with twin looks of disbelief._

"_Don't ask," deadpanned the gray-eyed teen._

"_It's quite simple Alister. I carry you out, or there's always the wheelchair," Seto stated calmly._

"_I'll take the wheelchair thank you," he gritted in response._

"_Good choice."_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

That was when Seto began to feel for the pale, thin, man. When he realized how empty his arms felt after he put Alister in the dreaded contraption. But God why did it take him nearly two months to realize that the refugee was beginning to feel the same way?

Because he's a blind moron.

At least that's what Alister said when Seto finally asked him out. Seto smiled at the memory but his smile faded as he wiped the tear tracks off of the pale face. He hated to see his love suffer, but at the same time he couldn't lie to protect the other. Alister had enough lies from Dartz to last a lifetime. All Seto could do was tell the truth and be there to comfort the redhead.

"Thank you, Seto," Alister whispered. Again Seto didn't say anything; he simply tightened his grip around the slender waist. He knew it wasn't words that would comfort Alister; it was companionship and love that would bring him peace and let him heal.

Fortunately, Seto was more than willing to be that comfort.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: Eh, not really sure if I like this or not. Oh well. 


	14. Better Half YBxM

Better Half

Pairing: Malik x Bakura side Yami x Merik

Warnings: Yaoi nothing graphic.

A/N: What happened after Malik and Bakura left. Written because my last Thiefshipping was more like a Yami Merik thing. Dedicated to Rannatay and casagari

Summary: Who got the better deal?

* * *

"I thought I was going to die," Bakura sighed as the pair left Malik's house after Merik had found out about the thief's relationship with his hikari.

"So did I," Malik admitted grinning.

Bakura scowled, "Nice to see you're so amused by my potential demise."

"Aww, don't be like that," said the blonde. "I'm sure Yami had it under control."

"Like I'd trust that baka to care about my safety."

"Okay maybe not but if they did hurt you, I would have found a way to make both of their lives hell."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm. I may not have the Millennium Rod but never underestimate me."

Bakura blinked, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I have my own ways to annoy. For example a mind-link makes it very easy to interrupt when they're getting busy," he smirked.

"I did not need that mental image."

"Oh it turned you on admit it," the hikari teased.

"EEEEWWWW!!! Why would it when I got the better half?"

Malik's eyes got watery, "Awww 'Kura's so sweet!"

Bakura grinned lecherously, "It's true. Let the stupid pharaoh screw that huge idiot." Malik smacked him lightly. "But I've got the cute, clever, sexy one."

Malik smiled at the compliment. Bakura looked at him expectantly, "Well?"

The blonde seemed startled, "Well what?"

"Don't you have anything to say to me? About a better half?"

"Oh I don't know about you being the 'better half' necessarily," he drawled.

Bakura scowled and began to stalk off, but Malik grabbed his arm.

"You are however, the cooler, hotter, tougher, and dangerous one. Besides, I'm fairly certain you're better in bed. Y'know, where it really counts."

Bakura grinned again, "You want to find out?"

"Sure."

/MALIK DON'T YOU DARE/

Needless to say, Merik was completely ignored.

-OWARI-


	15. Uke SxYMxYB

Uke

Pairing: Seto x Yami Malik (Merik) x Yami Bakura

Warnings: Yaoi, threesomes (implied), erm, I say ass, like, twice

A/N: Dedicated to Darksnickle-PrincessKezadoodle in response to a request via PM.

Summary: Jou's got a question, why doesn't Bakura want to answer?

* * *

"Why in the hell do you want to know, mutt?" Seto asked.

"He probably wants to make his perverted fantasies accurate," Bakura muttered, taking a bite of his sandwich. Yeah, it was lunchtime and hikaris had dragged two sulking psychopaths and their PMSy CEO boyfriend to sit in the lunchroom with the rest of Yugi-tachi.

Jou snorted, "As if, Bakura. I want to know because Yami, Honda, Ryuji and I made a bet."

Merik spit out the soda he was drinking in laughter, "You made a bet? Damn! I shoulda gotten in on that! I coulda beat the pharaoh!"

Bakura paled slightly and Seto looked disgusted, "You four made a bet on who is who in our relationship?"

"Yes," Yami said smugly, "so who is on top? Merik or Bakura?"

"What about me?" Seto asked.

"Oh please, Kaiba," Ryuji said patronizingly, twirling a strand of hair in what he thought was a 'sexy' manner, "there is no way you could be dominate over one, let alone both of those nut jobs you call boyfriends."

The 'nut jobs' were quite offended. Merik decided to speak up in the defense of the threesome's dragon, "Well actually- mmph!" The blonde didn't get any farther due to the remainder of Bakura's ham sandwich stuffed in his mouth.

"Don't give those perverts the satisfaction of knowing," Bakura stood up, "I vote we ditch the rest of the day and go terrorize small children."

It was unfortunate that the thief missed the lecherous looks that passed between his lovers. The white-haired spirit didn't get five steps before Seto pulled him back and into his lap.

Merik removed the sandwich, "Well, I'm in the middle, but sometimes I get to be seme."

"So Bakura's the seme! Pay up guys!" Yami told Jou and Honda, Ryuji held out his hand for payment as well.

"Kami…Seto...mmmm…dooon'ttt stoooopppp," Bakura moaned from where Seto was mercilessly taunting and teasing the poor teen, thoroughly enjoying his current occupation of turning the normally cold spirit to a writhing mass of Bakura flavored Jell-o just by employing his mouth on the neck of his unfortunate (or just damn lucky) victim.

" 'Course," Merik continued, "I'm usually only seme when Seto wants a piece of Bakura's ass."

The CEO smirked over his half-melted uke at the stunned faces of Yugi-tachi. Well, one face wasn't stunned…

"Come on guys, pay up," Ryo said smugly, "a bet's a bet."

Hearing his hikari's words, Bakura snapped straight up, "HIKARI! How could you betray me so?"

"Seriously," Merik agreed, "that sounds like something I'd do."

Bakura scowled, then said, "And how did you even know anyway?"

"I share a link with you Bakura," Ryo calmly replied, counting his money, "You dream about them and it drifts over."

The thief flushed, "But you betrayed me! Earning money from my my-"

"Ukeishness?" Merik offered.

Seto frowned, "That's not even a word Merik. The term you're looking for is 'submissiveness' oh desirable uke." He informed Bakura with a quick nip to that spot at the join of his neck and shoulder eliciting another moan.

"Well, I was trying to set the record straight but they didn't believe me and roped me into the bet. They said they'd all pay me if I won, but since I was quote 'so obviously wrong' unquote I didn't have to pay if I lost," explained the pale hikari. "Oh and here's your half, Bakura." He added handing half of his winnings to his yami.

"On the other hand," Bakura said diplomatically counting his take, "It was quite noble of you to defend the honor and domination skills of my semes when you didn't have to."

Seto snorted, "Only you could do an attitude one-eighty at the sight of a mere one hundred dollars."

"Hey! Some of us don't have a fancy company to get millions of dollars from!"

"If you want something you just have to ask."

"Seto!" Merik whined. "I want something!"

"What?"

Merik started using the Chibi-eyes he learned from Malik, "I want to ditch the rest of the day and go over to the manor."

Bakura grinned at the thought.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that algebra test after lunch would it?"

"Uhhh, no?" offered the ukes, looking at Seto sweetly.

"Liars," muttered the brunette before standing up and carrying Bakura out of the lunchroom. Merik beamed and hurried after the two, pausing only to grab his boyfriends' bags.

Bakura scowled as he heard Yami's sudden laughter, no doubt about his uke status. _His loss_ thought the thief sourly, _that ass doesn't know what he's missing._ He smirked as the three approached Seto's limo. _And he's never going to find out._

-OWARI-


	16. Disbelief SxYB

Disbelief

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say.

Pairing: Seto x Bakura Antagoshipping

Warnings: Boyxboy that's it.

A/N: Dedicated to Darksnickle-PrincessKezadoodle

Summary: What's with the weird looks?

* * *

Disbelief.

That was the only word to describe it. If the circumstances had been different Seto would have laughed at those dumbstruck, disbelieving expressions on the faces of Yugi-tachi.

Mostly if the circumstances didn't involve the brunette pressed against the locker bank in an unused locker room by an ex-tomb robber, with his legs wrapped around said tomb robber's waist and the oblivious spirit still sucking on his neck while Seto tried to think of a way to break the increasingly awkward silence.

In the end Seto just stared at the group and raised an eyebrow, saying with, as much dignity as he could while being molested, "Is there a problem?"

Bakura paused in his actions and turned to stare at Yugi-tachi with his eyebrow raised; expression echoing his boyfriend's question.

"Ummm," Yugi offered, "no?"

"Good," Seto said simply. "Now if you don't mind…" the blue-eyed teen grabbed Bakura's chin and the pair began making out again. Seto faintly heard the door open and close as the geek squad departed but he didn't care. Although…the CEO smirked, against Bakura's lips, those expressions were priceless.

"Laugh all you want, priest," Bakura muttered as he began kissing down the other's jaw line. "You had that same look when I asked you out."

"I did not," Seto frowned, unwrapping his legs to give the white-haired teen a break. While the CEO was thin he was sure he was getting heavy. (Thoughtful, ne?)

"Yes you did," Bakura answered shoving a knee between Seto's legs and eliciting a small gasp even as he tried to argue,

"No I didn't."

Bakura cocked his head to the side, looking into Seto's blue eyes with his piercing brown, "You sure?"

"Quite," answered the other, trying to ignore the knee.

Bakura blinked for a moment then brightened, "Oh that's right! It was in Egypt! You had that look when I snuck into your chambers and asked you to run away with me. Right before you said yes."

That solved Bakura began sucking on the join of Seto's neck and shoulder. Too bad he didn't look up.

He would have gotten a laugh out of that dumbstruck expression.

-OWARI-


	17. Thinking YxJ

Thinking

Disclaimer: The fact that I even have a disclaimer screams that I don't own any thing. So why do I have to type anything else?

Pairing: Yugi Jou Wishshipping

Warnings: Boyxboy

Dedicated to Kuro Ookami Hatake

Summary: Jou? THINKING? 8authoress faints8

* * *

Jou could not think of anything more beautiful. He had to be a vision or something. All the blonde knew was that Yugi was simply too exquisite to be a mere mortal.

Surely he was an angel on a divine mission that had to return to heaven when it was complete.

Pffft, fat chance. No way would Jou let go of Yugi. The beautiful, tri-haired-colored boy had come into his life as a friend and lover and Jou couldn't remember being so deliriously happy in his life; he wasn't about to lose him.

It would be quite a fight too. Jou wasn't the only one struck by the hikari's unearthly beauty, Kaiba, Bakura, Merik, Otogi, and even random punks on the street looked at Yugi in a way that made Jou want to throttle them.

Good thing Yugi never gave them a passing glance. Because Jou might have been forced to put the smaller on a leash otherwise.

Possessive much? Uh, Yeah. Some days he worries that he smothers him with too much attention but the way Jou saw it he was protecting his frail angel. But-

Did Yugi really need protection?

"You're thinking too much again, Jou," Yugi murmured against the blonde's bare chest.

"Yeah," he answered though it wasn't a question.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't need you with me, you know."

Jou smiled, "I know."

_Wmph!_ A pillow hit the blonde's head, "Then go back to sleep," Yugi huffed.

-OWARI-


	18. Wrong SxA

Wrong

Pairing: Seth x Atemu

Warnings: Yaoi, incest (Technically it is)

A/N: First off this is a narrative by a random slave in the palace. He's not named and that is intentional. I thought that it would be a bit more original that way, as I haven't seen a scandal shipping written exclusively from another person's perspective.

Summary: He has to wonder though… Is it right? Or is it wrong?

Dedicated to Cody Thomas

* * *

Is it wrong?

Is it wrong for me to keep this secret?

Is it wrong to help my master break the laws of man and the gods?

Is it wrong for one man to love another?

Is it wrong for a man to lust after his cousin?

Is it wrong for a priest to break his holy vows?

Yes. It is wrong. Everything I have ever been taught says it is wrong and that I should have tried to stop it long ago, but then-

How wrong can it be?

How wrong can it be to keep the trust bestowed on me?

How wrong can it be to obey my master?

How wrong can true love be?

How wrong can it be when both are willing to die for each other?

How wrong can it be when he breaks his vows for the son of the gods?

For these questions I have no real answer. Even though they plague my thoughts constantly. They plague me even as I deliver the time of the next meeting to my master.

* * *

I cannot help but feel uncomfortable as I stand guard. I can hear them. My master and his lover are making love in the room behind these doors.

When I stand here, listening to them engage in carnal pleasures I am stricken by the inappropriateness of it all…

I hear the approach of the palace guard. I knock on the door behind me as a warning before slipping inside.

I spare a glance at the pair entwined on the mattress, they had frozen in place, trying to still their heavy breaths, before pressing my ear against the door to track the guard's movements.

They are getting close…

My master, the pharaoh, whimpers softly with need, and his High Priest shushes him quietly.

I glance back again to see High Priest Seth lay soft kisses on the face of his submissive partner, murmuring soothing words audible only to my master's ears. The lips of my master moved almost unnoticeably in a response.

I turn back to the door; they seem to be moving off, but still too close. So I wait.

It is in these moments that I find another answer, in the gentle way that they look at each other, in the soft stokes my master gives the bare skin on his lover's arms in almost a nervous habit, in the way they wait, almost fearfully, for the guards to leave to keep one another safe from the consequences of this forbidden affair.

In this I find a new answer.

There is nothing wrong about love.

There is nothing wrong about taking this secret to my grave.

What is wrong is that they must hide it.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Speak your mind and press the little button. 


	19. Dragon Tamer SxJxY

Dragon Tamer

Pairing: A very unusual Seto x Jou x Yugi

Warnings: Threesomes (implied) Yaoi

A/N: Oddly enough this started as the SetoJouRyuji that I owe Cody Thomas but somewhere along the lines Yugi replaced Ryuji. Because I've never seen this pairing (if anyone has please tell me) I decided to keep it and use another idea for the SJR.

No dedication.

Summary: As if Yugi's life wasn't dangerous enough…

* * *

Yugi Motou lives a dangerous life.

You laugh but it's true.

Everyday Yugi puts himself in dangerous crossfire yet comes out remarkably unscathed.

Imagine juggling nitroglycerin, one mistake would mean serious injury, if not death, Yugi's life is just as dangerous and uncertain.

YOU try living with a pair of dragons who hate each other. It's dangerous work.

Yugi Motou, dragon tamer.

Don't be fooled by the chibi-eyes people! He's tougher than he looks. He has to be in order to keep his fiery Red-Eyes and his icy Blue-Eyes from killing each other.

But he knows their secrets.

His dragons snap and snarl, they roar at each other and battle for dominance in everything, they get at each other's throats but Yugi knows that his dragons are really only playing with each other. He also knows that their play could very easily get out of hand, but that's why he's here isn't it? To restrain his violent charges, to take one in each hand to calm them and sooth bruised egos because for all of the growls and bites the dragons love their little tamer, and each other.

But even Yugi knows when to stay out of it.

Particularly when they are violently screwing each other senseless, they bite and scratch each other and both wind up quite sore. Yugi knows better than to try and interfere, if he did he'd risk losing a limb but he is happy to watch his dragons at their most erotic form of play.

Besides, after this he can remind his lovers who the real Dragon Master is in this little threesome…

-OWARI-


	20. Sin YBxR

Sin

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh it would be filled with smexy bishies getting it on, so when you see that you'll know I own Yugioh (or some other yaoi fan girl)

Pairing Tendershipping Bakura x Ryo

Warnings Yaoi erm that's it I think

Dedicated to Cody Thomas

Summary: Bakura confesses his sins.

* * *

My hikari's religion says that 'thou shalt not have any other God before me'.

I've sinned. I worship my hikari. He is my temple and my god.

It says that 'thou shalt not murder'.

I have sinned. In Egypt I killed many people, men, women, children, but never have I laid a finger on my hikari in anger.

It is a sin for members of the same sex to love each other and have intercourse.

We have sinned. We love each other and we prove it in the most intimate of ways as often as we can.

Corruption is a sin.

I have sinned. I corrupted the angel that is my hikari I taught him of pleasure. Pleasure unattainable to the pure.

I am a sinner.

I have killed.

I am corrupt and I corrupt others.

I worship a mortal being. I worship everything about him.

He is my god. I worship him. I pleasure him. I run my tongue over his perfect flesh, flavored as it is with the sweat from our labors. I am blessed to hear him scream my name as I help him reach that blinding point of ecstasy.

We are sinners because we love each other. We don't care.

I would burn in hell for all of eternity. So long as my god is there with me to continue our sinful acts.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: Meh not much to say other than review. And I think I was a little emo when I came up with the idea. 


	21. Field Trip MxJ

Field Trip

Pairing Malik Jou Irrateshipping

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?

Warnings: Yaoi (really if you haven't figured that out by NOW) swearing ummm masturbation? (or would it be Bakura's pervy sex dream?)

A/N Dedicated to DarkSnickle-PrincessKezadoodle

Summary: Jou's got a problem with his roomates

* * *

Jou could not believe this, "Why do we have three to a room?"

"Because, Jou," Yugi sighed, "We don't have an even number. It's just bad luck that you're in the group of three."

"Okay, fine. But why do I have to be in a room with," he interrupted himself to shudder, "**him**?"

Yugi shrugged. Jou sighed.

* * *

Jou stood outside the hotel room door considering his chances of ditching and bunking with Yugi when the door was flung open, revealing an angry Bakura.

"Are you going to stand there all night?"

Jou wondered vaguely if he was going to survive this field trip as he stepped into the room to see Malik Ishtar on one of the beds who waved cheerily.

Jou nodded in response still a little wary, lets face it neither Malik nor Bakura had ever been exactly sane.

Bakura stormed out of the room for some reason or another, leaving the blondes alone.

"Where's he going?" Jou asked. "We're supposed ta stay in our rooms."

Malik shrugged, "Who knows? Probably looking for someplace to bang Merik in peace."

"I really did not need to know that."

"Hey at least you don't have a mind link with one of them."

"Good point."

Malik got up, fished some clothes out of his suitcase and announced that he was going to bed, heading to the bathroom to change. Jou decided to slip into his pajamas too while he was alone.

He was just in his boxers, trying to put on his gray sweatpants that served as PJs when the door slammed open to admit a pissed and grumbling Bakura who banged on the bathroom door to tell Malik to 'Hurry the fuck up!'

Poor Jou was so startled he fell over into an undignified heap on the floor. His squawk of surprise earned him an incredulous look from the yami and a bark of laughter from the just emerged Malik. Bakura shoved past the hikari rudely and slammed the door behind him.

"You okay, Jou?" Malik asked.

"Peachy." The embarrassed blonde pulled his pants on the rest of the way after struggling to his feet. Fortunately his muscle shirt went on without any trouble.

"Which side?" Malik asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Jou responded, looking at the other who was now just wearing a pair of black silk lounge pants.

"Which side do you want?"

Jou blinked.

"The bed!" Malik cried. "Which side of the bed do you want?"

"What makes you think I'm gonna sleep with you?" Jou asked trying not to let the implications of that question sink in.

The Egyptian smirked, "'Cause it's either me or a pissed and horny Bakura."

"I'll take the left."

"Good choice."

* * *

"…Merik…" Bakura moaned in his sleep. Malik and Jou were lying awake and becoming increasingly disturbed as they listened to Bakura's wet dream.

"This is just so wrong," Jou muttered.

"This is worse than the mind link. That horny bastard. He goes one night without sex…" Malik trailed off.

Another moan came from Bakura's direction.

"That just bought me another year on the couch," Jou sighed.

Malik giggled, then scowled as yet another breathless uttering of 'Merik' reached his ears.

"That's IT!" Malik turned on the bedside lamp, "Grab his legs, Jou," he instructed as he grabbed the spirit's arms. A bewildered Jou complied with the peculiar request. But then again it was Malik so he shouldn't have been so surprised.

"Lift on three. One… two… Three!" The combined strength of the blondes proved sufficient to lift their roommate from his bed.

"To the bathroom," Malik commanded.

"What?"

Malik flashed a Cheshire grin, "Let him masturbate in the tub. It'd make less of a mess anyway."

Jou's smirk was worthy of Kaiba as he answered, "To the tub."

After tucking Bakura in with a towel (Jou added a shower cap to the image) and jamming the door shut the partners in crime fell back onto their bed with mirroring grins.

"Alone at last," Jou sighed.

"Yep," Malik agreed, curling closer to the other. Jou wrapped his arms around the Egyptian's trim waist.

"Do you think he'll be mad when he wakes up?" he wondered.

"The Magic Eight Ball(1) says 'It is almost certain.'"

"Hmmm, what's it say about me getting laid?"

Malik yawned, " 'Ask again later.'"

"Hey!"

It didn't matter, Malik was already sound asleep, snugly wrapped in his boyfriend's arms.

-OWARI-

* * *

(1) I don't own that either. Well I have one but I don't own the company.

Welp R+R Pwease?


	22. Surrealism SxS

Surrealism

Pairing: Seto x Seth (stoicshipping?)

Warnings: Boy x Boy lovin' nothing graphic to preserve the innocence of my readers

No dedication

Summary: Seto likes surrealism.

_

* * *

It's almost surreal; Seto muses as he thrusts his tongue into Seth's mouth. They battle for dominance with no real aggression, as both know Seto will melt into submissiveness, which he does after mere moments of mock battle._

Never in his wildest dreams would the teenage CEO have thought that he would have found love with a man, let alone a man who looked nearly identical to him. A man who, in essence, was him.

And yet he did.

He wasn't the only one though, yamis and hikaris were soul mates in every sense of the word and the others had become couples a while ago.

But Seto had been wary of Seth, the CEO was almost certain he was hallucinating when the priest had first appeared, but when Seth kissed him it had just felt so right he found himself responding eagerly.

When Seto's hands begin exploring the expansive planes of the other's chest the surreal ness of the situation hit him again as he realized that he was essentially lusting after himself.

Narcissistic much?

Those thoughts scatter like dust in the wind when Seth's mouth moved to his neck and nipped at that spot.

_Oh well._

Seto had always liked surrealism anyway.

-OWARI-


	23. Sight SxR

Sight

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it:(

Pairing: Euroshipping Seto Ryo

Warnings: Yaoi nothing graphic

No dedication

Summary: Seto's thoughts on a devastating loss

* * *

It was the kind of thing that would break most men, sending them into a spiral of destructive self-pity. 

But I, Seto Kaiba, am not most men.

Even so, I could not stop the few tears that leaked out from under the bandages as I overheard the doctor tell Mokuba that I was blind.

Stupid fire.

Stupid chemicals.

Stupid me.

Someone takes my hand. I hold on to my lover for all I'm worth, I bring his hand to my lips and kiss the back of it softly, my anchor.

God, I'd never be able to look into his beautifully warm brown eyes again. Maybe it would have been kind to let me die in those flames.

It's really not that bad I suppose. I'm still able to work. I can still duel. Hell, I've even managed to play the piano again, but there are moments when I would give anything to see again.

Usually when I hear pity sneaking into the voices of people around me, I don't want or need it.

You thought I'd say something about wanting to see my koi smile again or watch him sleep for hours, maybe that I wanted to watch him come undone for me, _because_ of me, when we make love.

No,

That sounds cold, but no. I can see him, listening to his voice, I know when he smiles (and how radiant he looks doing it), hearing his soft breaths and running my hands through his hair, I know how serene he appears, and when we make love, well, he'd always been vocal…

Yes, I miss gazing at him as he reads, doing that thing where his lips move ever-so-slightly.

But instead I can bask in the aura of his presence and not get any odd looks when he catches me staring.

It's like I told him the first time we had sex after the accident. I don't need to see him to know he's beautiful. I don't need to watch my hands as they explore every curve of his body with renewed sensitivity. My lips can find his lips (among other things) by feel alone.

I can live without sight.

It's him I can't live without.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N 1: I know I need to get back to the requests but so far nothing's really been forthcoming in the inspiration department. Also I didn't want to leave you guys waiting for at least another week for an update. 'Cause I'm going to Las Vegas for Spring Break! WHOO! I've never been before so I'm pumped. 

A/N 2: I meant this as a Seto/Ryo but you can imagine it as any one you like.


	24. Actor YYxY

Actor

Pairing: Yami x Yugi Puzzleshipping

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dedicated to Mei1105

Summary: Yami thinks Yugi should be an actor.

* * *

Yugi should be an actor.

His skill is extraordinary and he is so young. Everyday he pulls off the 'naïve little hikari' act flawlessly when really he's just as perverted as Jou and Honda if not more so.

He is seductively sweet and he knows -erhm- _things_.

Things like how to give a man a hard-on with his voice alone. And not by saying anything dirty either (but oh can he talk dirty - AHEM!) just him calling 'Yami' in _that_ tone is enough to get portions of my southern anatomy to pay rapt attention.

Things like where to touch, lick, kiss, bite, etc. me to get maximum results. The first time we slept together Yugi's nimble fingers played me like a piano he'd been studying for years.

He knows this and yet people still believe him to be the innocent boy he stopped being not long after he entered high school.

But perhaps his crowning achievement is the way he dominates me so completely and I submit to him so willingly yet he has people thinking he is the submissive one.

It is a myth neither of us try to discourage, seeing as I would never hear the end of it from the thief or anyone else for that matter and it is clear that my pride won't let me admit it.

Compared to Yugi, I am a terrible actor.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: This is in the same vein as Bedroom Secrets. Hee hee I love messing with assumed sexual roles. (Giving them kinks is fun too) 


	25. Surprise YYxYB

Surprise

Pairing: Yami Yugi x Yami Bakura

Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I have to. I don't own anything.

Dedicated to Cody Thomas

Summary: Yugi and Ryo have a plan but get a surprise.

* * *

"You sure it worked?"

"Positive."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because they're being to quiet."

"Maybe they killed each other."

"Ryo we'd know if our yamis killed each other."

"We're not even sure if they really like each other though."

"Haven't you felt all of that sexual tension when they duel each other?"

"Yes but maybe they get turned on by a challenge."

"Has Bakura ever jacked off after a duel that wasn't against Yami?"

"Ummm no."

"Neither has Yami. So at the very least they're in lust with each other… Hey! Where are you going?"

"To make sure my yami is still breathing."

"Wait up!" Running.

* * *

"Can you hear anything, Yugi?"

"No not really, I think they're moving around though."

Groan.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like Yami's in pain!"

"I told you!" Door opening.

"Oh gods… Bakura!"

SLAM!

Flush. "W-well that was quite um-"

Flush. "Unexpected."

"B-but I suppose it's what we wanted."

"Y-yeah."

Muffled moan. "Oh Ra!"

Giggles. "You know, Yugi. I never thought Yami would be the submissive one."

Flush. "How about we don't talk about it?"

More moans.

"How about we go somewhere else?"

"Good idea."

Running, front door slamming.

* * *

"Well now they know, Pharaoh."

"Yes. They probably think that their little scheme worked."

"Hmph no need to tell them we were already screwing each other."

"Quite. Now I don't know about you but I'm not done 'screwing' as you put it."

Smirk. "I live to screw you, my king."

Scowl.

Smirk.

Smack. Shove. "I'm done. I'll see you later Tomb Robber."

Door opens and closes.

Pout. "But Yamiiii!" Running.

-OWARI-


	26. Nightmare JxM

Nightmare

Pairing: Polarshipping (Jou Mai)

Warnings: Het.

Dedicated to Cody Thomas

Summary: Mai has a nightmare, who's there to comfort her?

* * *

_Merik laughed at the sorry plight of his latest victim. Mai screamed to her friends, begging them to help her._

_Why didn't they turn? Didn't they care?_

"_No Mai. No one cares for you. You said it yourself, a duelist can only count on herself." _

_She tried to ignore him but his words wormed their way into her head even as she cried out, "Jou! Please! Help me, JOU!"_

_Merik just continued to laugh._

"_Jou!" Mai cried as she rushed to catch the falling teenager._

_Oh god what had she done?_

"_Jou… please wake up… please…" no matter how much she begged she knew that he would not answer. For without a soul, he would never awaken._

"_NO! Please, Jou wake up! I need you please! _KATSUYAAAA!!!!!"

Mai Kujaku screamed as she sat bolt upright in bed. She panted, catching her breath. Her body was bathed in a cold sweat and tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

On impulse she rolled over and snatched her cell-phone from the bedside table, selecting a number she knew well, before putting it to her ear…

A tired voice answered, "Whoeva da hell you are this'd better be good."

Mai smiled a bit, "It's me Jou."

"Mai?" She could hear the blond on the other end straighten up. "It's two-thirty in the morning. Is somethin' wrong?"

She opened her mouth to speak and realized that her reason for calling was completely childish, "No, I'm sorry I just… I needed to hear someone's voice I guess… I'm sorry for waking you Jou. You should go back to bed. Goodnight."

"…Goodnight," Jou offered hesitantly before the two hung up.

Mai wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm up. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms to ward off the chill that always descended upon her after such horrifying dreams.

Deciding that sleep would be futile to attempt the duelist abandoned the bedroom in favor of the kitchen to make some tea.

Putting the pot to boil she paused to look out the kitchen window of her Domino City apartment, admiring the view of the city park just across the street. She'd moved here a while ago but she loved it. It was unlikely that she'd go somewhere else. Not when the man she loved so much lived within the borders of this relatively peaceful city.

The kettle whistled and she removed it from the stove. Turning off the gas she retrieved a mug and poured the steaming water into it before turning to fish a tea bag from her canister of various herbal mixes.

She'd just finished stirring in her honey and was about to take the first sip when there came a knock at her apartment's door. Slightly confused as it was now two-forty-five A.M. she made her way to the entrance hall. She opened the door.

"I'm not leavin' 'til you talk about it," Jou informed her looking deadly serious. "I'll stay all night if I have to."

Mai felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, _God he's so sweet._ She opened the door wider, inviting him in. Mai brought out her tea but didn't offer Jou anything, he wouldn't want herbal anyway, as they sat on the couch.

"It's kind of silly," she began but paused not really wanting to say. But then, Jou shifted so he could wrap his arms around her. He was warm, comforting. "Well," she tried again, "you see, I had a nightmare…"

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: Phew! I'm glad that turned out! Whether it turned out well is to be determined by you guys. I actually got this idea from another fanfic I'm working on. One of my dreadfully Sueish (cut me some slack I was an amature when I came up with her) OC's came over to comfort Kaiba after he called her to hear her voice upon waking from a nightmare. God that sounds cheesy! I think it works better here. 


	27. Kink RxYxM

Kink

Pairing Hikarishipping (Ryo X Malik X Yugi)

Warnings: Yaoi, implied threesomes, and mentions of various kinks (hence the title)

Dedicated to Cody Thomas

Summary: Bakura shook his head, "Oh if only the world knew…"

* * *

Malik gave a lazy half smile to no one in particular as he lay there that night. His smaller lovers were curled up next to him, sleeping soundly after all of the strenuous activity a scarce hour before. By Ra they were beautiful. 

The Egyptian allowed himself a few moments to appreciate the gorgeous nude forms tangled in the sheets beside him.

Yugi, his exotic tri-colored hair was a vibrant splash of color against both the white sheets and his own fair skin. His incredibly long lashes made small shadows on his cheeks as he slept. His skin was soft and his form was lightly muscled, betraying none of the strength that works out rock hard knots in Malik's back like they are nothing. A massage from those hands leaves anyone in a pile of totally relaxed goo. Even tense little Ryo.

Speaking of, the tanned hikari turned his gaze to the bed's third occupant, Ryo. Ah, that fluffy, snowy hair, that cool porcelain skin unmarred by scar or blemish, that incredibly talented mouth… World's. Best. Blowjobs. Malik's eyes moved away from Ryo's mouth before he gave himself a hard-on. The pale hikari shifted in his sleep and the sheet slipped off his hip, exposing Malik's other favorite part of Ryo's anatomy…

Swallowing with more than a little difficulty, Malik replaced the sheet.

Together the two made an incredible picture, with white sheets piled around them and moonlight streaming through the skylight they looked totally innocent…

Malik was forced to bite his hand to stifle his laughter at the thought, _innocent_?

That disillusion had been dispelled long ago. Yugi and Ryo were far from innocent.

Ryo for instance, by his looks one would think him submissive, awkward about his body and a clumsy, inexperienced lover. _Pffft!_ Ryo was dominant, very dominant; he topped Malik for Ra's sake. He was completely at ease in the buff, more so than when clothed actually. And naturally talented in the area of expressing carnal desires.

Then there's sweet shy little Yugi, somehow everyone else is deluded into thinking the small teen delicate of all things, and unaware of the many different kinks in the world.

Excuse Malik while he titters. Delicate? Naive? Yugi? The very idea sends the blonde into suppressed hysterics. Yugi's always wanting to try something new, it seems that he weekly finds a new position or kink he wants to experiment with. Some only last a little while, like the one time they tried breath play, others stick around and become standard like bondage and cock-rings. But Yugi even finds ways to make that exciting; he's always bringing new toys to play with, he's got quite the stash hidden in the back of his closet.

The first time Yugi brought in a bunch of silk scarves and suggested they tie him up Malik thought he was crazy, until he saw how beautifully erotic it was…

Yes, Malik freely admits it, he's no more innocent than they are. While he's a little more wary than the other two Malik has kinks of his own. More like he had them brought to his attention. Specifically, when Yugi brought up role-play… he licked his lips in remembrance.

He was smiling softly as he finally drifted off thinking of those wonderfully kinky experiments…

* * *

The bedroom door creaked open slowly and three figures peered inside. 

"Sound asleep," murmured one. "They probably wore themselves out."

A second nodded, "More than likely, pharaoh, although that's not something I want to think about."

The third spoke almost fondly as he looked in on the trio of hikaris lying in the bed, "They look so innocent…"

Instantly, the yamis burst into giggles.

"Good one Merik," gasped Yami.

"Innocent?" Bakura questioned. "How on earth did you manage to say that with a straight face?"

Merik was unable to answer, doubled over as he was while trying valiantly to suppress his laughter.

"Innocent hikaris," Yami muttered. "I can't believe that people still think that. They're more perverted than we are."

Bakura shook his head, "Oh if only the world knew…"

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: Was it good? Was it trash? Let me know! I'm not that sure how this one came off. 


	28. Midnight YYxS

Midnight

Disclaimer: See definition of 'disclaimer'

Pairing: Yami x Seto (Prideshipping?)

Warnings: Yaoi lemon Uke! Seto!

Dedicated to Kume-Angel of Re

* * *

Midnight and the full moon hung suspended over the Kaiba Manor, stars dotted the inky black sky like gems; the peaceful lull of the evening was broken only by footsteps.

A long white trench coat swirled around the legs of the man as he walked swiftly toward his destination. The figure was quite impressive, tall and slender, fair skin, chestnut brown hair, and eyes of an expressive sapphire blue; no one in Domino could mistake him for anyone other than Seto Kaiba.

His footsteps ceased as Seto arrived at a large mahogany door. He softly eased it open before slipping inside.

Candles burned softly, the subtle illumination preferable to the glaring florescent bulbs usually employed. They barely offered enough light to allow Seto to see the room's other occupant, lying serenely on a chaise lounge.

"You're late," remarked a sultry baritone as the other rose. Spiky hair could be made out against the moonlight that made its way through the curtains, though he could not see them, Seto knew that three colors would stand out boldly, blonde bangs and highlights, black hair, and crimson tips.

"Pegasus insisted that I talk to him. It was unavoidable," he explained, "It won't happen again, Yami."

Yami moved closer, still in the dark his stunning crimson eyes were barely visible among his chiseled features. He wrapped his arms around the taller's neck and peered up at him with a mock pout upon his sensual lips, "I would hope not. I get so lonely when you're not with me."

"I am with you almost all day at school," Seto pointed out.

"That's different," he argued, "then I can't do this." Yami pulled the other down for a slow, sensual kiss.

Seto was lost; Yami's kisses always did that to him. He was only dimly aware of the ex-pharaoh steering him toward a large canopy bed.

The backs of Seto's knees hit the mattress and he fell heavily backward with Yami on top. The smaller quickly took advantage of his position and began showering nips, licks, and kisses on his lover's neck and lips. Seto felt himself grow hard under Yami's torturous ministrations and began to wish he were wearing mush less clothing… As though hearing his thoughts Yami's skilled hands began to undress the blue-eyed teen beneath him.

Yami sat back to admire the view, gods above he was so beautiful. He was well muscled and there was not a blemish to mar his perfect skin. Thanking the gods again for the vision below him he swooped down to capture a nipple with his mouth. Continuing his sweet torture Yami was awarded with a long string of moans and growls from above until, apparently fed up, Seto hissed, "Just take me, please!"

The spirit chuckled, "Impatient are we?"

A low growl was the only answer. Yami chuckled again and finally removed his own clothing. He reached over Seto's body to grab a bottle filled with oil on a bedside table, giving Seto a wonderful view of his own lean body in the process. Yami placed himself between the CEO's legs before opening the bottle and coating his fingers with the spicy smelling substance, slowly one finger entered, its brothers soon joined, stretching Seto until the pharaoh felt he was ready for something bigger.

Liberally coating his erection with the oil, Yami positioned himself at Seto's entrance and pressed himself into the welcoming heat. He paused, wanting his beautiful lover to adjust but Seto would have none of it. He wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, forcing him deeper.

He took the hint and moved swiftly, slamming into the other's prostate with incredible accuracy making him cry out with unbridled pleasure.

All too soon the friction of their bodies and Yami's well-placed thrusts sent Seto careening over the edge as he cried out his lover's name.

Yami followed almost immediately after, his come filling the uke in a hot wave as he moaned 'Seto', collapsing one on top of the other as they basked in the afterglow of their activities…

An hour after midnight and the full moon hung suspended over the palace, stars dotted the inky black sky like gems; the peaceful lull of the evening was broken only by the pants of a former pharaoh and his lover.

-OWARI-


	29. Take Me or Leave Me JxO

Take Me Or Leave Me

Pairing: Jou x Ryuji

Warnings: Boy x boy that's it

Summary: Jou doesn't really want to watch the movie…

Dedicated to casaragi

* * *

_"525,600 minutes. 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes. How do you measure? Measure a year?"_

"Why are we watching Rent again?"

"Because it's a good movie and you never got to see it at the theater."

"Which is too bad. You're fun to grope in the dark."

"We got kicked out the last time you did that."

"You were too loud."

Silence. Then, "Yeep! Can't you keep your hands to yourself?"

Chuckle, "No, not really."

Squeeze.

Squeak.

Shuffle. "Jou, I am trying to watch the movie."

Pout, "But Ryuji!" Grope. "This is more fun."

Squirm. "I'll tell you what. Behave until the movie's over and you can grope me the rest of the night as much as you want."

Sigh. "Fine. But this'd better be one hell of a movie."

"_How can you document real life? When real life's getting more like fiction each day?"_

Jou got halfway through 'Take Me Baby' before he had to say something, "I think I've seen this before."

"No you haven't, that's why we're watching it."

_"I hate mess but I love you."_

"You sure?"

_"What to do with my impromptu baby?"_

"Yes."

"I'm almost positive I've heard this song though."

"Well yeah, it's almost exactly like all of our fights isn't it?"

"That's it! But if ya ever called me 'Pookie' I'd havta shoot ya."

Snort. "I'd shoot myself."

_"Guess that's it then, I'm gone."_

"Well that was dumb."

Sigh, "Jou can't you just enjoy the movie?"

"Sorry, but compared ta us, Maureen and Joanne were perfect."

Frown. "What are you talking about?"

"If we can work it out why couldn't they?"

"I still don't follow."

"Ryuji, we're just a couple of hard-headed assholes-"

"Hey!"

"You know it's true."

Grumble.

"But we're goin' on two years. It's been a pain in the ass sometimes considering how much ya flirt-"

Sheepish grin and a cough,

"But we managed. Why couldn't they?"

"Mmm, they didn't know a good thing when they had it?"

Snort. "Good thing we're not that stupid."

"Mmmmhmmm… can we watch the movie now?"

Grope.

Squeak.

"But this is more fun." Kiss. Squeeze.

Moan.

Smirk.

-OWARI-

HELP! Authoress needs main pairing for a new fic! Summary on profile! PM me with suggestions! Title suggestions would be greatly appreciated!


	30. Experiment YBxY

Experiment

Pairing: Bakura Yugi side Yami Ryo

Warnings: Yaoi citrus flavoring lime bordering on lemon

Summary: They're just experimenting…

Dedication I'm going to be mean and make you wait until the end!

* * *

"Oh come on, Bakura!" Yugi pleaded with his lover. "It's just a little experiment! Just one time!"

"No," answered the ex-spirit flatly.

Yugi looked hurt, "Are you that embarrassed about being uke to me?"

"No, you're good on top." Bakura smirked, "I always enjoy myself."

"Is it being tied up then?" Yugi ventured. "Because Bakura you know that I'll let you go if you get s- uncomfortable." He'd almost said scared, and while he was sure Bakura would agree if he had just to prove him wrong that wasn't what the hikari wanted.

Bakura gave him a light glare, having picked up on the near slip. "It's not that either. I may not be overly fond of the idea but I'm not one to be adverse to broadening my horizons."

Yugi almost sighed with the frustration but he was Yugi so he didn't and instead settled with a caring and curious tone. "Then what is it?"

"THOSE," the thief growled pointing to the horrid objects in the smaller's hands.

"What? These?" Yugi asked trying to pass them off as harmless.

"Yes, those," the other answered, not fooled.

"What's wrong with them?' asked the chibi sweetly.

"Have you looked at them?"

Yugi shrugged, "I still don't see the problem."

"BY RA, YUGI! They're PINK!"

"So?"

"And FLUFFY!"

"What's your point?"

"Pink, fluffy handcuffs and I don't mix."

"But Bakuraaa!" Yugi whined.

"No, I refuse."

Yugi pouted, then smirked, a wicked plot had begun forming…

"Ohh 'Kuurrraaaaa!" Yugi crooned.

The spirit began to fear for his dignity. The sultry hikari approached the fearful yami seductively, "I'm pretty sure that I can make you forget about it."

Bakura swallowed. Damn hormones. "O-oh?" he asked, backing up.

"Mmmm-hmmmm," Yugi confirmed, continuing to advance on his helpless prey.

Said prey continued to back up until he found he'd run out of space, and toppled backward onto the bed.

Like a flash Yugi was on him. And Bakura found himself handcuffed to the headboard in record-breaking time. Yugi smirked down at his helpless victim, who swallowed nervously. //_Help me…//_ he thought.

* * *

"Ryo, I'm sure it's just an immature prank on Bakura's part," Yami tried to reassure his boyfriend as the pair drove toward Yugi and Bakura's apartment building.

"I'm still worried, Yami; he sounded really scared through the link," Ryo replied. "What if someone broke in? What if they're in trouble?"

Yami sighed, "I'm certain that the tomb robber can handle himself against your average burglar. But-" he added as he parked the car, "if you're that concerned I'll go up and check."

Ryo beamed at his lover, "Thank you, Yami."

"You're welcome," Yami replied smiling while wondering how best to murder Bakura for ruining his date with Ryo.

Yami banged on the door to apartment 4C, "Tomb Robber, open up!"

Nothing.

He banged again, "Yugi?"

A muffled cry.

_WTF?_ Pulling the key Yugi had given him for emergencies from his pocket Yami entered the apartment.

"Bakura? Yugi?" he called.

* * *

Well, Yugi was right; Bakura had completely forgotten about the pinky fluffiness of the handcuffs. He was more focused on the slender cock that was being pushed with excruciating slowness into his body. "Dammit, Yugi," he growled although truthfully it came out as more of a needy whine.

Yugi smirked, "Well if you're in such a rush…"

Bakura cried out with pleasure as the rest of Yugi's length was thrust into him roughly, striking that bundle of nerves that felt oh-so good.

As Yugi began to thrust in and out of the thief Bakura's sensitive hearing picked up on something…

"Did you hear tha-ahhhh-t?"

"Hear… what?" Yugi panted.

"Never ah! mind."

* * *

Yami walked down the hall toward the bedroom. In hindsight that probably wasn't the best move but having heard the tomb robber's voice raised made him wonder if Ryo's fears hadn't been unfounded after all.

"Bakura are you all-" Yami never finished his sentence. He'd been struck dumb at the sight of the thief hand cuffed (although why they were pink and fluffy was beyond him) to the bed and with his hikari's- well you get the idea.

Then the yelling started.

"GAH! PHARAOH!"

"Yami?!"

"MY EYES!"

"What are you doing here, pharaoh?" Bakura demanded with as much dignity as he could possibly muster (which at the moment wasn't much).

Yami (with his back resolutely turned) replied, "Ryo heard something strange over your link. He was afraid you were in trouble so we came to check it out."

"Wait Ryo's here too?" Yugi asked.

"In the car outside. Now what are you two doing?"

Bakura scoffed, Yami was dumber than he thought, but before he could deliver a scathing retort Yugi offered, "Ummm just… experimenting….?"

Yami shuddered, "Let's just pretend this never happened. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Good-bye."

* * *

"Well, Yami? How'd it go?" Ryo asked.

"Oh! Uh f-fine. Completely fine. N-nothing to worry about."

"Oh good. I was worried for a bit. Sorry for dragging you here. Now we've missed our reservations."

"Oh d-don't worry about it," Yami stammered, as hard as he tried to block it out, he couldn't get the picture of Yugi and Bakura out of his mind. Hmmm… "Hey Ryo."

"Yes?"

"I've got an idea for a little experiment."

"Oh?"

"Do you wanna go home and try it out?" _I'm pretty sure I've got some handcuffs somewhere…_

-OWARI?-

* * *

A/N Laughs ass off. Yami you dirty little pervert! By the way the dedication is to… #fanfare# Darksnickle-PrincessKezadoodle But she probably knew from about a quarter of the way through.

I still could use some opinions on my help request from last time. See my profile for details.


	31. Understanding SxM

Understanding

Pairing: Seto Malik

Warnings: Boy x Boy relationship nothing actually done

Summary: They understand.

No dedication

* * *

They understand each other. They both know what it's like to be treated as a tool. They both know how it feels to wear your skin as a badge of dishonor. They have both lived under the disciplining hands of a tyrant; they both know what it means to be rendered completely helpless.

They've both gone to the edge and teetered on the very brink before being unwillingly pulled back. They've done the unforgivable only to be forgiven and offered friendship they neither wanted nor needed.

Neither wanted pity. They wanted someone who knew what it was like to be constantly terrified in their own home. They wanted someone who remembered lying awake at night, afraid to sleep lest they be subjected to a new form of torture when even more vulnerable. They wanted someone who would be willing to deal with mountains of emotional baggage. They wanted, no, needed someone who could see past the broken human their fathers had left behind and find the tiny flickering flame of hope. They needed someone who could stoke that flame into the fire it once was.

They looked at each other and saw what they needed, saw themselves reflected in the other's eyes and together they could begin to heal because, really, what one needs to recover is understanding. And they had that.

-OWARI-


	32. It's Yugi YxR

It's Yugi

Pairing: Heartshipping Yugi x Ryo

Disclaimer (haven't done one of these in a while): If I owned Yugioh why the hell would I be writing on a fanfiction site?

Dedicated to Kume Angel of Re

Summary: Ryo's thoughts.

* * *

I don't know why people were so surprised when we started going out. I mean, just because our yamis hate each other doesn't mean that we do. 

I'm just glad they were so supportive… Well, Yami was supportive. Bakura's exact words were, 'What the hell would you want to screw the pharaoh's midget for?' But coming from him, that's practically encouragement.

I'd like to think that Bakura's okay with it now. I mean he's had the chance to really get to know Yugi, and whenever Yugi stays over he can worry the pharaoh to no end.

But that's not the point. Even if Bakura had forbidden me I would still be with Yugi. Don't look so surprised. I do have a backbone you know.

If you truly loved someone what would you do to be by his or her side?

Anything right? Well I feel the same.

But I wasn't the one fighting. I never am. It's always Yugi who saves me. It's Yugi who sneaks out in the middle of the night to comfort me after a nightmare.

It's Yugi who hid, naked, in my closet for two hours when my homophobic father dropped by for a surprise visit. It's Yugi who holds me so tenderly.

It's Yugi who completes my world. It's Yugi who makes love to me so passionately.

"Ryo?"

It's Yugi who I will spend the rest of my life with.

"I do."

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N Yes they just got married. In case I confused anybody. 


	33. Damn Good YMxY

Damn Good

Pairing: Merik Yugi

Warnings: Lemon (so vague it's practically not there) yaoi

Dedication Kuro Ookami Hitake

Summary: It just felt too damn good…

_

* * *

This can't be happening, _Merik thought,_ It feels too damn good to be real._ But it was real. As wonderful as it was he knew he could never even imagine how good it felt to feel himself completely buried in the small form beneath him. 

Growling animalistically from the sheer intensity of the _heat_, Merik forced himself to relax before he cut this moment short.

Regaining control slowly, Merik leaned down to lick away the tears leaking from his partner's closed eyes. The feel of the yami's tongue on his cheeks was enough to cause the little one's eyes to snap open, allowing Merik to gaze into the passion darkened, amythest orbs.

Merik cocked his head to one side, "Does it hurt, little Yugi?"

"Yes," whispered the pharaoh's hikari.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Yugi smiled seductively, "Never."

Merik grinned back and finally began to move, taking what no one else had been able to obtain, the innocence of Yugi Motou.

When Yugi screamed his release to Merik it was akin to the song of an angel, and the world was perfect in the darkness's eyes as he collapsed next to the little light, spent and sweating. Immediately the sweat-dampened, tri-colored mane that was Yugi's hair tucked up under the yami's chin as the no-longer innocent hikari cuddled with his secret lover.

"I'm sorry," Yugi whispered.

"What for?"

"Yami'll be mad. He's probably going to hurt you when he finds out."

Merik kissed him gently, "You're worth it."

He meant it too; Yami may try to put him through hell but being with Yugi felt too damn good to stop. There was no force on Earth or in the Shadow Realm that could cause him to give up this living dream.

"You're too damn good to me, Merik."

-OWARI-


	34. Breakfast OxR

Breakfast

Pairing: Ryuji Ryo

Warnings: boyxboy nothing graphic

Dedicated to Casaragi

A/N Bakura doesn't have a body in this. He's still stuck in the Ring.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh… yet… -evil laugh-

Summary: Wait a minute… where's Ryuji?

* * *

"Mmmm," Ryo moaned as sunlight wormed it's way through the blinds in his bedroom. He rolled over, arms searching for his lover to pull closer to himself. Nothing.

"Mmm, Ryuji?" the white-haired boy sat up and looked around, rubbing his eyes and blinking confusedly. The raven-haired teenager was nowhere in sight.

Feeling his heart sink he realized that Ryuji's clothes were missing. He'd left the apartment.

Tears pricked at Ryo's eyes even as he tried to stop them.

//Ra how could you be such an idiot? Of course the bastard'd leave! It's what he does! How could you think that you're any different from all the others? Just because you've been together for a mere two months? Hah! You should have seen this coming.//

Ryo winced at his yami's derisive tone. Of course he'd known that. But knowing that didn't make it hurt any less. It made it hurt worse because he'd hoped that Ryuji had changed. Not able to face this just now he buried his face in the pillow and sobbed, "Bastard! That bastard!" //How about arrogant-good-for-nothing-mother-fu-//

"Okay! Next time I'll get the good stuff! But it'll be a longer walk!"

Ryo quickly looked up and stared in disbelief at Ryuji standing in the bedroom doorway with two coffee cups and a paper bag, all with the Dunken' Doughnuts logo. He frowned, "It's pretty far to Starbucks and I wanted to get back before you- hey are you okay?" the dice master interrupted himself, seeing the tell-tale red eyes and tear tracks on the younger's face.

"I t-thought you left," Ryo wimpered. //Crybaby//

Ryuji scowled, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you-"

The taller sighed, "Sorry, dumb question. But really, Ryo," he added as he took a seat on the bed, "you should know better than that."

"Sorry," came the reply as he rubbed at his eyes, "I guess I was being an idiot."

"Yeah," Ryuji agreed, setting the food on the bedside table to pull his boyfriend into a hug, "but you're my idiot."

//You're both idiots…//

/Shut up/ Ryo ordered his dark side even as he asked eagerly, "Hey, are those creampuffs?"

-OWARI-


	35. Stay YBxYYxYM

Stay

Pairing Bakura Yami Marik (Yes I changed my spelling) (Yamishipping)

Warnings: Mild swearing, Yaoi, implied threesomes

Disclaimer I own nothing

Dedicated to Cody Thomas

Summary: They want him to stay, but he's not ready.

* * *

The former king of Egypt curled closer to the warm lump beside him. The bed was so soft and warm he didn't want to get up… until an arm snaked around his slender waist… 

Yami's eyes snapped open, and he instantly regretted it, the sunlight streaming through the window sliced excruciatingly through his retinas and brain, leaving a killer hangover in its wake.

Ignoring the pounding in his skull the spirit forced himself to examine his surroundings; he was in a bedroom he didn't recognize. Not a good sign.

The arm tightened its grip around his waist. There was a person on either side of him, both were naked and he was in a similar state of undress. _Shit,_ he thought frantically, _did I get __that__ drunk?_

One of the pharaoh's companions rolled over and he found himself face-to-face with Bakura.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yami scrambled as well as he could away from the crazed tomb robber.

Unfortunately, his frantic retreat was halted by the arm around his waist, an arm; he noticed that was attached to none other than Marik…

"GAHHHHHH!"

By now Bakura was awake and staring at Yami with a bleary-eyed look of bewilderment. Marik, unbelievably, was still asleep.

"Pharaoh?" the thief yawned, "It's too early to deal with this; go back to bed."

"Go back to bed?" screeched Yami, and Bakura winced at the incredible volume. "You're not even a little disturbed that you're naked, in bed, with two other men?"

Marik groaned, "Just can it, Yami. You're giving me a headache."

"Am I the only one disturbed out by this?"

Bakura seemed to consider the question for a minute, "Yep."

The pharaoh narrowed his eyes, "Disgusting."

Marik chuckled, smirking, "That's not the reaction we got last night."

"Yeah," Bakura snickered, "last night it was more like 'Oh… god… harder Bakura… ahhh! Marik!"

Yami scowled and wrenched himself from the blonde's grasp, trying to locate his clothes and Millennium Puzzle in the mess on the floor. Bending over to retrieve his pants, he heard appreciative whistles and catcalls from his fellow yamis, straightening up instantly, he turned to glare at his former bedmates, taking care to cover himself with his clothing bundle. Both dark spirits were looking as smug as the proverbial cat that got the equally proverbial cream. Yami half expected them to purr.

"Nice bite marks, Yami" Bakura commented.

"Like you two can talk," came the peeved retort as Yami observed the numerous bruises and scratches littering the spirits' upper bodies. Yami inwardly shuddered, beginning to remember how the bites got there…

Giving himself a mental slap across the face the pharaoh glared again and began to pull on his faded blue jeans, doing his best to ignore Bakura stretching luxuriously, allowing his muscles to ripple enticingly, and Marik staring off into space, one arm behind his head and the other hand tracing lazy circles around his well- defined abdomen.

Yami felt a twinge of pain in his ass when he sat down to put his shoes on but he ignored it.

"Aww, so you're really leaving?" Marik whined.

"Of course I am."

"You had fun last night, pharaoh. Just admit it," Bakura countered.

"I already regret it and have sworn off alcohol for the rest of my existence."

Marik looked hurt, "You can't mean that."

Yami blinked in slight surprise.

"Yeah, we fuck too good for anyone to regret it," Bakura added cockily, (pun intended) thrusting his hips suggestively, "We can try to change your mind if you want."

Red-faced with a mixture of disgust, rage, embarrassment, and hormones Yami stormed out of the room, black unbuttoned dress shirt billowing out behind him.

* * *

Marik's family was understandably surprised when Yami stormed down the stairs from Marik's bedroom buttoning his shirt as he went and muttering darkly, fortunately, the Ishtars had the sense not to say a word as the ex-pharaoh swept past the living room and out the front door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

Yami was halfway to the Game Shop before he'd even remotely calmed down to consider the events of the previous evening and felt himself grow slightly hard at the thought. He'd never expected to enjoy the experience of multiple partners, then again, he'd never expected to get the opportunity, let alone with Marik and Bakura. 

The pharaoh wasn't going to deny it. The pair was attractive- beautiful more like- but physical beauty was fleeting and no basis for a real relationship. Besides, last night was just a fluke.

Really, it wasn't as though Bakura and Marik wanted him…right?

No of course they didn't. Just like Yami didn't want to be with them… right?

* * *

Marik glared at Bakura, tears forming in his eyes, "What was that for?" 

"He's not ready, Marik."

"But he-"

"Give him time. We sort of took advantage of him. He's probably freaking out right now," Bakura soothed his lover.

"I don't know if I can wait. Not after having him inside of me like that, y'know?"

Bakura softly smiled, "Yeah I hope he doesn't take too long."

Marik looked fearful, "What if he never comes back?"

"He will."

"But what if he doesn't?"

Bakura spoke firmly, "He will."

"How do you know that?"

"You saw the way he looked at us last night, at the very least he lusts after us."

Marik smiled at the memory of those smoldering crimson eyes and the way they raked over the Egyptian's nude form the previous night. The dull throbbing in his rear, bringing back even more pleasurable memories. After last night the pharaoh might not be able to stay away.

"And besides his keys have been digging into my ass for the past five minutes," winced the thief as he moved the offending objects.

Marik grinned, oh yes, their beloved pharaoh would be back, and sooner or later he'd decide to stay.

-OWARI-


	36. Soul Mates SxOxJ

Soul-mates

Pairing Seto Ryuji Jou

Warnings Yaoi implied threesomes

Disclaimer: If I owned YuGiOh it would not be for small children.

Dedicated to Cody Thomas

* * *

They say that everyone has a soul mate. One person who completes you. One person whose soul you know more intimately than your own. One person whose heart beats in sync with yours. 

I say that's bullshit.

When someone's soul has been torn apart from years of abuse it will take more than one person to make you whole again. In my case it took two…

* * *

Katsuya Jonuchi shifted in his sleep and opened his honey gold eyes, smiling at the sight that greeted him. Seto was watching his lovers sleep again. He was gazing at the pair fondly, laptop forgotten. 

"You shouldn't stay up so late, Set," the blonde admonished softly.

"If I didn't I'd never get anything done, puppy," the CEO pointed out.

There was a groan from the bed's other occupant, "Seto? How much work have you actually gotten done in the last ten minutes?" a tousled black haired head emerged from the blankets, jade green eyes were slightly accusatory as Ryuji waited for the answer.

"Hn."

The dice master smirked in a spooky imitation of his taller, brunette boyfriend, "Thought so."

The group's uke pouted and pleaded, "Jus' come ta bed, Set. It's not the same without ya." Ryuji nodded in assent before affectionately nuzzling Jou's neck.

Seto glanced at his computer screen, his progress, none, was not surprising after all Katsuya and Ryuji were far more interesting, even sound asleep. But now that they were awake…

The brunette turned off his laptop and changed into a pair of blue silk pajama bottoms, foregoing a shirt he slid into the bed with the pair.

Seto and Ryuji teased their puppy for a while, trying to see how many different noises he made and when until the delectable teen reminded his boyfriends that they had school tomorrow.

"No fair!" Seto protested. "The one time you care about school, it has to interfere with my fun!" He decided to ignore how childish he sounded; he wanted to play with his lovers.

"Puppy has a point, Seto," Ryuji remarked before kissing Jou's forehead and moving to the brunette's other side. Seto pouted even as the two smaller teens curled up next to him, one on either side.

Jou kissed the sulking CEO chastely on the lips, "Don't worry, Set, we can have some fun in the morning."

"Mmmhmm," Ryuji sleepily agreed. "Good night."

"'Night," echoed the other two as they settled down to sleep.

* * *

I watch my lovers sleep as I hold them both in my arms, they are holding hands, their intertwined fingers resting on my chest. I smile softly at their beautiful innocence. That soul mate thing is bullshit. One person could never make me as happy as I am now. I smile again as I drift off to the sound of three hearts beating as one. 

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N I'm not totally sure if Ryuji's father was abusive in the manga or anime. But for the sake of this update, we'll say he was. 


	37. Crud YxM

Crud

Pairing: Yugi Mokuba

Warnings: Yaoi, lime

Summary: They were caught. Only one word was going through their minds: Shit.

A/N: We're gonna say that Mokuba is eighteen and Yugi is twenty-three just so it's not illegal.

Disclaimer I am not Kazuki Takashi, therefore I do not own YuGiOh!

Dedicated to Kuro Ookami Hatake

* * *

Yugi moaned at the suckling on his earlobe. Damn. How did Mokuba always find his boyfriend's most sensitive areas?

When the gray-eyed teenager's mouth moved back to Yugi's to plunder the moist cavern, the Game King decided he didn't really care…

Mokuba shivered as Yugi's fingers ventured under his shirt and trailed over the hidden skin. Those talented fingers tweaked the younger teen's nipples and Mokuba moaned before deepening the kiss.

Once air became scarce the pair parted and panted for breath. "I missed you," Mokuba breathed.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Yes, considering we haven't seen each other for all of one day."

"Twenty-four hours is a long time!" Mokuba insisted.

Yugi just laughed at him. Growling, the younger Kaiba felt the need to defend himself, "I'm a hormonal teenager. To my age group twenty-four hours might as well be a month."

Yugi just laughed harder, biting his lip to stop himself, upon seeing his seme's scowl. "Sorry," he murmured, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

"No you're not. But I'm going to ignore it," Mokuba decided. "Now take your shirt off, I hate it when you wear turtlenecks."

"You know," Yugi began as the pair removed the offending article, "if it weren't for you, I wouldn't need to wear them."

Mokuba grinned at the newly exposed collection of hickeys dotting the smaller male's neck, "Is it my fault you taste so good?"

"Whatever," Yugi said, tugging at his boyfriend's own shirt. Once the garment joined the other one on the floor, the uke took the time to appreciate the view.

Damn. The last seven years had been good to Mokuba. A nice caramel tan and a ripped torso, Yugi licked his lips. Positively delicious.

While Mokuba turned his attention to the expanse of his companion's neck, Yugi ran his hands through the other's untamable mane and moaned with pleasure.

Catching sight of a clock Yugi began to wonder if he should leave. It was nearing midnight and Kaiba was bound to be home soon. While Yugi wasn't fond of sneaking around he had acquiesced to Mokuba's desire to keep their relationship a secret for the time being.

"Mokuba, it's getting late…"

"So?"

"You're brother's going to be home soon, isn't he?"

The college student froze. "Oh sh-"

"Mokuba!" called the distinct voice of Kaiba Corp's CEO. "I'm home!"

Like a pair of horny deer in the headlights, the two couldn't move as their doom came closer and closer to the living room. They were caught. Only one word was going through their minds: shit.

_Thud!_

The guilty parties looked up into the face of Seto Kaiba. Jaw dropped, eyes wide, and his metal briefcase on the floor he stood in the living room doorway, in shock.

"Umm," Mokuba started, "hi, Seto…. Uh… you know my boyfriend, Yugi?"

"Hi… Kaiba," Yugi offered.

The brunette blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then fell over in a dead faint. The sight of his rival and precious little brother both shirtless and obviously having been making out overloaded the poor man's brain.

"Well," Mokuba began, "that went better than expected."

-OWARI-


	38. Sun and Moon MxR

Sun and Moon

Pairing Malik Ryo (Angstshipping)

Warnings Mentions of boy x boy relationship

Dedicated to CherryBombChaos26

Disclaimer: I squee, therefore I am fangirl.

Summary: They really are like the sun and moon.

* * *

Like the sun and moon.

So many people described them that way. And in away, they were right. Like the sun, Malik was always noticed. He was loud and in-your-face; his smile was bright enough to be blinding. His bronze skin and blonde hair screamed sun and his personality agreed.

And like the moon Ryo faded into the background. His presence was usually taken for granted or ignored, only noticed when the brilliance of Malik reflected off him. White hair and fair skin were the same as the moon's soft glow and no one would disagree.

But in other ways they were wrong.

Ryo was the one whose brilliance made Malik shine, his soul was so light it chased away the lingering darkness in the blonde's own.

Malik was the one who would fade to darkness without the light his lover provided.

Malik's darkness fluctuated like the phases of the moon. While Ryo's constant light helped purify the other.

Hmm, maybe people were right after all.

For, like those celestial bodies, the moon would fade to darkness without the sun to balance it.

-OWARI-


	39. Turn Around HxO

Turn Around

Pairing Honda Ryuji (Chaseshipping)

Warnings Yaoi and mentions of het

Disclaimer If I'm awake then I don't own Yugioh.

Summary: Ryuji screwed up; no he REALLY screwed up. Is this the end?

A/N Written because I realized that not one of my stories in this collection features Honda and I really like this pairing.

No dedication.

_

* * *

_

_"One day you're going to turn around, and I'm not going to be there anymore, Ryuji."_

No matter how many times Honda had said it, the warning never seemed to sink in for the dice master. He had taken for granted the fact that he could do something stupid like wake up, hung over, in another person's bed and only suffer through a weeklong breakup.

But soon it wasn't mistakes. Ryuji loved Honda, he did. But he wasn't a creature designed for commitment. He had to wander. To get the spice that Honda's good old-fashioned vanilla romance couldn't supply.

But no matter how far or how long he'd wandered Ryuji had always been able to turn around and go back to the safety of the brunette's arms, with just that whisper of a warning.

But this time he'd gone too far. What on Earth had possessed him to bring Vivian Wong to their bed, Ryuji would never know, but Honda's opening that bedroom door had done more damage to their relationship than countless other nameless, faceless flings.

Ryuji had wasted precious time throwing the bitch out and he was desperate to catch up to his lover who had left the scene of depravity. According to Jonuchi- reached by a hasty cell phone call- Honda had headed for the Domino City train depot and planned to leave on the 10:30 train to Osaka.

Glancing at the time on the clock radio of his Cadillac, Otogi cursed red lights to the deepest pit of hell in existence. He had a scarce ten minutes before the best thing in his life walked out on it.

Plus it was raining. How cinematic.

It was 10:25 when the raven haired teenager ignored the 'Unloading for Passengers Only' sign and entered the depot.

Wasting a precious three minutes finding the appropriate platform, Ryuji was forced to push his way through the throng of passengers calling out to Hiroto frantically. Unable to find him in the queue and unable to board the train in order to continue his search due to his lack of a ticket he was forced to watch, sobbing to make his eyeliner run, as the train pulled away.

To add insult to the gaping hole in his heart the downpour really started, ensuring that any trace of makeup that escaped his tears was washed messily away. His throat raw from calling out his beloved's name, all he could do was whimper, "I'm so sorry, Hiroto. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could turn around and you'd still be here."

"Then turn around, Ryuji."

Disbelievingly, he did as requested, to see the most beautiful thing he'd ever had the privilege to lay his eyes on.

Honda.

He was soaking wet. His own eyes were red from tears, and the point of his hair was looking kind of limp, but he was here.

A cry of joy could be heard and Otogi flung himself into his boyfriend's arms.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, "so sorry."

Honda kissed the top of the shorter boy's head softly. "This is your last chance, Ryuji. I'm not going to be there the next time you turn around."

"I won't have to," he promised.

-OWARI-


	40. Let's Go Back To Bed YMxYBxMxR

Let's Go Back to Bed

Pairing Marik Bakura Malik Ryo

Warnings MxMxMxM relationship

Summary: Malik, Marik and Bakura are trying to make Ryo sleep in.

A/N Inspired by Jewel's Morning Song

Dedicated to Casaragi

* * *

When Ryo tried to get up that morning it was much more difficult than it usually was. He and his three lovers had become so entangled in their slumber the group resembled something like a human pretzel, or the aftermath of a game of naked Twister. 

Looking around, the pale hikari began considering his best chance of escape. He had Bakura on one side and Marik and Malik on the other. His first instinct was to crawl over Bakura considering that it was only one body but immediately discarded it seeing as Bakura was more likely to wake. The pair of blondes on the other hand tended to sleep like logs, Marik being near impossible to disturb.

Carefully extracting his arms and legs from the tangle of limbs, Ryo crawled over his tanned lovers, or rather, he tried to…

A hand had wrapped around his ankle, halting him in his movements. Startled, the hikari barely managed to keep himself from falling face first into Marik's crotch. Something sure to wake the currently dead-to-the-world yami.

Looking back over his shoulder, the smallest of the four was not particularly surprised to see Bakura was the one holding him back.

"Come back to bed, Yadounoushi," he insisted using his pet name for the smaller.

"It's already late, 'Kura, and there's things I have to do," Ryo pointed out.

"They can wait."

Ryo smiled, "Go back to bed, Bakura."

The thief scowled but obediently released his hikari's foot and lay back down, watching silently as the pale boy left the bed and pulled on one of Marik's t-shirts that fell nearly to his knees before leaving the room.

"He needs to relax."

Bakura jumped, he'd thought he and Ryo were the only ones awake. Looking at two pairs of eyes, one alert lilac and the other still groggy violet, he realized he was sorely mistaken.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "It's Saturday, you know he has to get everything done on Saturday."

Marik spoke for the first time, "But I thought he didn't need to do anything." He still sounded half asleep.

"He doesn't, Marik," Malik sighed. "That's the point. It's just busy work. Like it would kill him to laze away a weekend with us."

Marik looked concerned, "Would it?"

"Malik you should know better than to use figures of speech before noon," Bakura chastised, "Or a cup of coffee," he amended. It was a well-known fact among the group that Marik's brain needed either lethal doses of caffeine or the p.m. hours to function properly.

"Sorry."

* * *

Speaking of coffee… that was what Ryo was currently busying himself with. Once the machine was working properly he turned his attention to Shadow, the Siamese cat that had been a gift for Malik's birthday two years ago. He smiled at the feline as he poured a scoop of dry food into the accommodating dish. 

Now to those dishes from dinner…

_RING!_ Ryo turned toward the phone.

"Leave it," Malik commanded from the kitchen doorway.

The white haired teen blinked. "But it could be important."

Bakura entered the room and snatched up the phone in one fluid motion. "Whoever you are, fuck off, we're trying to sleep in." With that eloquent statement he hung up.

"B-but," Ryo tried to protest even as Malik began steering him back toward the bedroom and their massive bed.

"No buts, Ryo-pretty!" Marik called meeting the two half way down the hall. "Dishes can wait, and hikari says that it really won't kill you to do nothing today."

Ryo blinked then rounded on Malik, "You KNOW you can't use-"

"I know, I know, Bakura's getting him some coffee. Now come on, back to bed."

With the two Egyptians ignoring his protests Ryo found himself tucked into bed again with Marik snuggled up behind him and Malik setting the answering machine to pick up immediately.

Bakura joined them shortly after, bearing a tray with three cups of coffee and Ryo's cup of herbal tea. "Now Ryo," he explained, "we are not leaving the apartment all day unless it's a dire emergency."

"And you're not doing dishes or anything that can be called work, got it?" Malik added.

Ryo sighed, "Fine." As he accepted the tea.

"_Come on darlin'_," Marik sang -his coffee had yet to take affect-, "_Let's go back to bed._"

"Marik, you're officially banned from the stereo," Bakura deadpanned.

"But whyyy?"

"Because Jewel sucks," Malik informed him. Ryo smiled into his tea as his lovers continued to squabble over Marik's music choices.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N I really like Jewel actually but she doesn't seem like someone these guys would like does she?


	41. Kitty Kisses AxM

Kitty Kisses

Pairing Atemu Mahaado

Warnings Ancient Egypt arc A boy x boy kiss that's it

Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh but I'm working on it

Summary "Well everyone knows that the best way to undo something like this is true love's first kiss."

No dedication

* * *

"Don't look at me like that, Atemu. I'm telling you it was an accident," Mahaado reprimanded.

Crimson eyes continued to glare at the mage as he looked through a spell book for the remedy. His tail twitched in annoyance. He wasn't really mad at Mahaado, Just upset at the results of said 'accident'. Namely the fact that the pharaoh of Egypt was now a black cat, a small black cat at that.

Mana giggled as she observed the two, causing both to glare at the sorceress-in-training.

"It's far from funny, Mana," the girl's master said sternly, "If I hadn't been forced to deflect your spell, then Atemu never would have been hit."

"Well you're wasting your time looking in that book," she informed him matter-of-factly.

Both males cocked eyebrows and pinned her with quizzical looks.

"Mrrow?" Atemu asked which the mages interpreted as 'Oh?'

"Well everyone knows that the best way to undo something like this is true love's first kiss."

Mahaado glared at his apprentice for the second time in as many minutes and flatly replied, "Mana, this is real life, not some fairy tale. Now if you don't want to help, go pester Seth or something."

She shrugged and left the library, but not before calling back, "Okay, but you have to kiss!"

The mage sighed and shook his head, completely missing the thoughtful look that passed over the kitty pharaoh's features.

"Mrrow!" A slight weight dropped into the man's lap.

"What is it, Atemu?"

The temporary feline responded by placing his forepaws on the other's chest and standing on his back legs so his nose was mere centimeters from Mahaado's lips.

The magician's eyes widened, "You can't be serious!"

The devious gleam in his eyes answered the question…

There was the sensation of a sandpaper tongue rasping across his lips. And a flash of light and puff of smoke later Mahaado found his lap filled with a smirking, significantly heavier pharaoh.

-OWARI-


	42. Stop YBxO

Stop

Pairing Bakura Ryuji

Warnings S&M bondage yaoi

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Summary: Would he stop?

Dedicated to Cody Thomas here's the bondage fic you requested ages ago!

* * *

_"Would he stop if you asked him to?"_

Ryuji gasped as Honda's words filtered into his mind. Though it was also in part to the blade that sliced neatly across his chest. Bakura smirked at his bound captive, "Don't tell me that hurt. We're just getting started you know."

The captive in question smiled back, "I know." The white-haired thief continued to smirk as he drew the knife across the expanse of Ryuji's skin. Mostly teasing with the very tip of the dagger but occasionally breaking skin to draw blood.

As much as the dice master loved this treatment he could not keep focused, he had watched Bakura, captivated, as he was tied to the point of immobility to the bed. Hands to the headboard and legs bent and spread. Two silken ropes went from each foot, secured at both ends of the bed so Ryuji could neither straighten them nor pull them shut. But when Bakura turned to fetch his dagger Honda's word floated into his head and continued to haunt him.

A harsh bite on his shoulder caused the teenager to moan as he felt his skin break again, Bakura chuckled darkly, "You're a glutton for pain aren't you?"

Ryuji didn't answer, it was a rhetorical question anyway; they both knew the answer…

"_Otogi! What happened to your arms?" Jonuchi cried._

_Anzu shook her head, "How can you __enjoy__ getting beat up?"_

"_What on earth makes you think you can trust a tomb robber?" Yami demanded._

They hadn't understood.

_Ryo shrugged, "I think you're good for him. He seems calmer with you."_

_Yugi pursed his lips, "I can't say I approve, but if he makes you happy then I don't really have any right to say anything."_

"_Just be careful, Otogi, and if you need help just come to me," Honda offered._

That quiet acceptance had meant the world to him. Honda, true to his word was always ready if his green-eyed friend needed help with a patch job. It was at the last one that the brunette had voiced his concerns…

_"Is it just me?" he had wondered as he wrapped the bandages more securely around the other's arm, "Or are these cuts getting worse?"_

_He didn't answer. Honda sighed, but didn't repeat himself. A few more moments of silence ensued then…_

_"Ryuji," he'd used the first name to show he was serious. "I'm going to ask you something and I want an answer."_

_"Okay."_

_"Would he stop if you asked him to?"_

_Ryuji hesitated, "He's never done anything I haven't asked for," he hedged._

_"That wasn't the question and you know it."_

_"Then I don't know the answer…" he murmured softly, "I've never asked him to."_

_Honda moved so he could look his friend in the eye. "Ryuji," he said, "the second he doesn't stop, it's over between you two. Promise me that. You're my friend and I care about you and if he keeps going then I'll hunt him down myself. Promise me you'll leave him if he doesn't stop."_

_"I think he woul-"_

_"If he doesn't," Honda interrupted "it's over. Promise me."_

_"I promise."_

Ryuji yelped as he was pulled from his memory by Bakura shoving his length roughly into the smaller's unprepared entrance. The teen was accustomed to and often enjoyed such intrusions but now Honda's words kept repeating themselves over and over.

_"Would he stop if you asked him to?"_

He didn't know and that tore him apart. He wanted to think that Bakura would stop but the truth was he had no idea what would really happen.

Confused tears leaked from his eyes even as he cried out with pleasurable pain.

He had to know.

He didn't want to know.

He had to know.

_Just say it_ he ordered himself _Find out._

He didn't want to know.

_Just say it!_

He had to know.

_Say it!_

But-

"STOP!" he half yelled half sobbed.

And Bakura froze.

Instantly.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N The original premise for this story went on with Bakura being OOC and calling Ryuji a treasure and stuff like that but I liked it this way better. What do you guys think? 


	43. Dirty Blonde HxJ

Dirty Blonde

Pairing: Honda Jou; mentions of others

Warnings: Implied boyxboy relationship

Summary: He's not that beautiful.

Inspired by Subarashii by reila382 also dedicated to her

A/N Because there's not enough buddyshipping in the world...

* * *

Honda doubted that he'd ever know what possessed him to look up fanfiction. It was more than likely morbid curiosity. What made him search for romantic fics featuring Katsuya Jonuchi was slightly less mysterious. 

He'd wanted to know who the hell thought Jou could be romantic.

Apparently forty-five pages and one-thousand one hundred seventeen stories worth of people thought that.

There were twenty-five pages of the 'honey-eyed' duelist being Kaiba's 'puppy'.

Five pages of 'two golden-haired duelists' getting married and having a shitload of kids.

Only two pages of the 'tanned and muscular' thug falling for his vertically challenged friend existed.

Sixteen people were apparently convinced that the 'golden god' was madly in love with said vertically challenged friend's alter ego.

Only twelve people knew (or suspected at least) the truth; that Katsuya Jonuchi with the 'eyes of warm amber' that 'shone adoringly' and had 'hair like gold spun into silk' was going out with his best friend since pre-school.

But they still didn't get it.

Jou's not that beautiful.

His eyes aren't 'honey' or 'amber' or 'liquid gold' they're brown. And they're not 'deep pools of dark chocolate' either but rather a shade a bit darker than whiskey with small flecks of a golden color around the pupil.

And they sure as hell didn't 'shine adoringly', at least, not sober.

His hair isn't 'sun-kissed' or 'honey' or even 'spun gold' his hair was blonde, simple as that. Jou was a dirty blonde, wheat colored strands with streaks of a darker brown that were always in terrible disarray and more often than not gave him the notoriously sexy 'just rolled out of bed' look rather than the true 'I don't give a rat's hairy ass about my hair' look.

And if it's supposed to be 'silky smooth'… HA! Are these people stoned? Ever tried running your fingers through a sheep's coat? That's what it's like doing the same thing to Jou's hair.

He's not really tan either, he has color on his arms, face, and neck but that's pretty much it. He doesn't get to the beach or pool enough to lose the farmer's tan.

Oh he's muscular sure enough but it's not the lean muscles of a swimmer or runner that most seem to imagine, it's a six-pack and a nice pair of pecs wrought from hours in the gym and boxing ring.

He's not romantic either, he doesn't send flowers, he doesn't have a clue when anniversaries are, he always buys gifts at the last minute, and more often then not Valentine's Day is met with, 'Huh? But isn't today the thirteenth?'

But that's why Honda loves him. Because he's not that beautiful, because he's not a sappy romantic. He loves those so not honey eyes, that definitely not silky hair that's not golden, that skin that's not perfectly bronzed, and that not really that endearing idiocy.

He loves him because he's just an average Domino City street punk; the same reason Jou loves him.

-OWARI-

* * *

I highly recommend reading the inspiration to this one. I'm really hoping I did it justice. 


	44. Unfaithful YxY

Unfaithful

Pairing Yami Yugi Seto Yami

Warnings: Yaoi, infidelity

Disclaimer: I'm a poor high school student so no I don't own Yugioh!

Summary: Yami loves Yugi so why is he screwing Kaiba?

Dedicated to Kuro Ookami Hatake

A/N Based on the song by Rhiana but no lyrics. My plot didn't seem to fit with them too well.

* * *

Yugi glanced at the clock, 7:30; Yami would be leaving soon. The young man looked up towards the stairs with sadness heavy in his eyes. Without even making a conscious decision, he rose from his seat of the couch and walked toward the bathroom.

Yami was putting kohl around his eyes when Yugi walked in, his darkness and lover was dressed for a night on the town but more scantily than when he'd ever went with Yugi. His wine red leather pants were tight enough to show that he wasn't wearing underwear and almost low enough to be illegal. He wore a leather vest of the same color that hung halfway open to expose that delicious torso Yugi loved to stare at. He wore black leather wrist guards and had golden bands encircling his upper arms, he was currently barefoot but his black boots were waiting next to him.

Yugi wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist and kissed the back of his neck softly before murmuring, "Will you be out late?"

Yami hesitated; avoiding Yugi's eyes in the mirror, he answered, and lied, "No, I'm just meeting Bakura and Marik."

Yugi nodded his constricted throat preventing him from speaking. And Yami felt a momentary pang of guilt as he sat on the toilet seat in order to put on his boots.

* * *

Five minutes later Yami left in the pouring rain, as his hikari watched with tears gathering in his eyes. The small youth sat on the couch, buried his face in the cushions, and sobbed.

* * *

As Yami drove he tried in vain to get the image of Yugi's tear-filled eyes out of his head. He'd looked so hurt… _And you're the one doing it you baka._

Kaiba Manor loomed in front of him and as he made his way slowly up the drive he could just make out the figure of Seto Kaiba standing smugly at the door. Yami could just imagine that smirk on his face as he waited for the ex-pharaoh. It wasn't that they loved each other, they despised each other too much; it was that Kaiba was the only one willing to fulfill a burning need in Yami's heart. The need to be dominated.

Yugi was too soft and gentle to consider being the top, and no one else had wanted anything to do with the infidelity proposed by the spirit. Kaiba on the other hand relished the fact that he could make one of his rivals beg to be taken, and that that skill alone was enough to hurt his other rival.

It was a twisted relationship, Yami knew but…

Yugi's tear-stained face flashed into his mind.

_It has to stop! _With that thought Yami continued around the fountain in front of the manor's main door until he was facing the road again.

With a squeal of tires and a wave of water, Yami took his leave.

* * *

Back at the front door Seto Kaiba smiled, "It's about time," he muttered before turning to find a phone. He was sure Yugi would want to know his lover had come to his senses…

* * *

Coming through the game shop door at a speed to shame an Olympian athlete Yami immediately began to search for Yugi. He found him in the kitchen, finishing a phone call. For a second the adulterous man stared at his love before he croaked out, "I'm so sorry, Yugi."

Red-rimmed amythest eyes turned to look into crimson that were equally blood-shot, kohl mixing with the tears running down his face. Yami took a few hesitant steps forward, with the intent to embrace his aibou, but stopped. "I've been an idiot, forgive me?"

Yugi had to take several deep breaths before he could answer, "On the condition that you never do this to me again, Yami, I couldn't take it if you did."

"Never again, koi, I swear."

Yugi nodded, "Then I forgive you." With that he broke into fresh tears and sobbed, this time into his lover's chest as Yami gratefully pulled him into his arms.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N Surprise, Kuro! The x Yami was cheating with was also the (x) who told Yugi! Why? I have no idea but I thought it worked. 


	45. Stolen AxY

Stolen

Pairing: Atemu Yugi mentioned Seth Jono

Disclaimer: To fic is fangirl to truly own you must be Kazuki Takashi.

Dedicated to Cody Thomas (how many do you have anyway?)

Summary: Something precious has been stolen from Atemu, will he ever get his lover back?

* * *

_"You were throwing away your responsibilities for a slut!" accused the eldest priest._

Atemu's fists clenched reflexively.

"_Yugi has done nothing wrong Akunadin!" Isis defended. "He has only preformed his duties."_

It was his fault really.

"_He should know better than to believe himself irreplaceable."_

He should have never let his love for the little one become public knowledge.

"_You had no right to remove him!" Mahaado bellowed._

He should have gone to the harem in order to produce the heir everyone desired.

_"All he did was waste space," Akunadin stated calmly. "If a pleasure slave will only lay with one man then they are shirking their duties."_

He should have known Yugi would not escape Akunadin's ire.

_"Where did you take him, old man?" Atemu demanded furiously._

He should have protected him better.

_"To meet the slavers. I received a fair amount for him. I hope he is long gone now."_

Atemu felt something warm trickling from between his fingers.

He'd pierced his own skin.

He deserved it.

Yugi, his beloved, was gone, taken from him and it was his fault. It sickened him to consider what would happen to the beautiful slave. To think that another would touch his innocent lover made him want to retch; the thought that someone would **hurt** him made the pharaoh's innards grow cold.

"My pharaoh," came a voice from behind. "Jono told me what Akunadin has done. He regrets that he could not stop it."

Atemu sighed, of course Jono could not stop him, for Seth's blonde lover to even try probably would have spelt death for the slave. Come to think of it, where was Seth when Akunadin was found out?

"Tell Jono that I do not blame him; I blame myself and that wretch you have the misfortune to call father," Atemu replied without turning to look at his cousin.

"There is no blame with you either, Atemu," answered a soft, melodious voice Atemu feared he'd never hear again.

The pharaoh whirled around to see his precious gem standing beside Seth, as resplendent as ever and unharmed, apart from redness around his wrists from where a pair of manacles chaffed the soft skin.

Seth smirked, "I was fortunate to reach them before they left the city. Once the slavers had been informed that Yugi was wrongly removed from the palace they released him."

Yugi scowled, "You mean after you reimbursed them, Seth."

Atemu knew he should at least chide Yugi for forgetting the High Priest's title, if for form's sake if nothing else, but he was still stunned to be seeing the little one so soon.

Yugi noticed the blood still dripping onto the floor, "Atemu!" he cried rushing forward to help.

Seth slipped out of the room as Atemu began assuring Yugi he was alright and inquiring about the smaller's own health who, in return, dismissed it with a wave and continued to fuss over the eight crescent shaped cuts.(1)

Once the pharaoh had been doctored to Yugi's satisfaction he allowed Atemu to finally pull him into a warm embrace whispering thanks to the gods for the safe and swift return of his stolen heart.

-OWARI-

A/N 1 Yeah it's only eight because if you clench your fist only four of your fingers reach the palm your thumb doesn't.

PHEW! This was really hard to come up with! I didn't want this just to be a lemon chapter which was where my thoughts first went.

Atemu: You nasty hentai! Get your mind out of the gutter! How DARE you think such things about MY Yugi!

Yugi: Well where would your mind go?

Atemu: … Point…


	46. Monopoly YYxYMxYBxYxMxR

Monopoly

Pairing: Yuumeishipping

Warnings Boy x boy x boy x boy x boy x boy Nothing graphic

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

Summary: Power's out, what's there to do? Besides sex, Bakura.

Dedicated to Kuro Ookami Hatake

* * *

Bakura sneered at the board game in front of him, the flickering candlelight making it seem even more menacing than usual. "Monopoly?" he asked with disgust, "Why in hell are we playing Monopoly?" 

Yami snorted, "If you have a better idea I'd love to hear it, so long as it doesn't involve electricity or going out in that monsoon."

Bakura smirked, "Sex."

Marik raised his hand, "That gets my vote."

Malik tugged his darkness's hand down, "We'll have sex later, promise."

Bakura scowled again, "What about Strip Twister then?"(1)

"You never play," Yugi pointed out, "you just watch and spin." (2)

Bakura leered at his smallest lover, "Exactly."

"Besides," Yami interrupted, as Yugi had been sufficiently tongue tied, "Marik cheats."

"I do not!"

"Biting an opponent is cheating, Marik-kun," Ryo said gently before Yami could yell his response.

The blonde yami glowered, "Well, pharaoh, when your hot, naked ass is waving in my face what do you expect me to do?" (3)

Yami turned a very interesting shade of red.

"And Ryo always wins," Malik complained.

"It's just because he'd so… limber," Yugi purred uncharacteristically causing Ryo to flush embarrassedly and everyone else to stare.

Bakura shook his head, "Yugi, I think you've been around us too long."

Yugi just smiled sweetly, "Why, whatever do you mean, 'Kura?"

"Yugi's peversion aside," –Malik was lightly smacked for that- "are we going to play or what?"

"It's Monopoly!" Bakura cried, "There's no challenge! It's not interesting!"

Marik cocked his head, "And Twister is?"

"Yes!"

Yami, frustrated with the insane spirit of the ring, decided to shut him up the most effective way he knew how…

By grabbing his head and kissing him senseless.

The other four watched appreciatively and occasionally shifted to get more comfortable. When the pair finally came up for air, Yami breathed, "How about we make it interesting?"

"I'm listening."

"Whoever wins, tops. The game decides orders."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "I'm 'up' for that."

Ryo groaned, "This is going to end badly isn't it?"

It did.

Bakura lost…

"I demand a rematch!"

-OWARI-

* * *

1- Kuro Challenged me to mention Twister and there you have it. Strip Twister! (Not sure what the rules are though...) 

2- Methinks 'Kura's got the right idea.

3- I can't really say I blame him...


	47. Fate YYxS

Fate

Pairing Yami x Seto

Warnings mentions of boyxboy

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

Dedicated to TakabiTenshi

A/n My first attempt at a 100 word drabble! Yay! It's exactly 100 after only three changes! (Original count 108)

Summary: He doesn't believe in fate.

* * *

Seto Kaiba didn't believe in fate. Yami was his rival, not because they had fought in some long forgotten past, but because he was the only challenge worthy of Kaiba's attention.

The Blue Eyes were his favorite, not because of a peasant girl named Kisara, but because they embodied the grace, power, and freedom he so admired.

And Yami had become his lover in spite of a (supposed) five millennia rivalry. If fate existed they would have spent the entirety of this life at each other's throats rather than in each other's arms.

No, Seto Kaiba didn't believe in fate.

-OWARI-


	48. Darkness YMxYB

Darkness

Pairing: Bakura x Marik

Warnings: none

Dedicated to Darksnickle-PrincessKezadoodle

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh I would be making fanservice movies and manga rather than sitting here typing this disclaimer.

Summary: Marik is blind.

A/N Almost but not quite a drabble 109 words.

* * *

Darkness was all Marik knew…

It was his birthplace…

His home…

His past…

His present…

His heart…

His soul…

He was blind…

The light burned his eyes…

Their souls were too bright…

He couldn't see…

Bakura knew darkness; he knew it intimately. But he remembered a brief childhood with light.

Bakura knew light.

Bakura knew dark.

Bakura could see.

His soul glimmered with a faint light, almost but not quite engulfed in the darkness.

Marik and Bakura understood darkness, and by extent, each other and the shimmering light in the thief's soul was just enough to let Marik begin to see that darkness just might not be his future.

-OWARI-


	49. Come TKBxS

Come

Pairing: TKBakura x Seth

Warnings: Mentioned nudity, boy on boy kissing, implied boy on boy loving, I say 'shit' once

Disclaimer: I own nada.

A/N: Sort of a companion piece to Disbelief

Summary: Bakura has a question for his lover…

* * *

It was laughably easy to sneak into the palace; the pharaoh really should increase security, but the Thief King was not complaining.

It made visiting his lover that much easier.

* * *

The High Priest Seth entered his chambers slowly, weariness showing in everything he did. Ra this position would be the death of him…

"My lord?" a slave asked.

"What?"

"Your bath awaits, if you desire it."

Seth nodded, "Very well, you are dismissed," he glared at the other slaves in the room, "all of you."

As the slaves scurried out Seth began to strip, walking slowly to the bath, dropping the fine linen and gold encrusted headdress uncaringly to the floor.

* * *

Locating Seth's chambers was just as easy, the light within spilled onto the balcony. After a quick look around to see if there were any guards around, fortunately not, he summoned Diabound to lift him toward the veranda.

Rising slowly, Bakura peered into the bed chamber and was pleased to see slaves hurrying from the room and Seth undressing. The tomb robber licked his lips hungrily as he watched that delicious caramel skin become exposed.

Clambering onto the balcony and dismissing Diabound, Bakura crept into the priest's chambers. He cast another appreciative eye over the now nude redheaded priest before saying, "Now there's a sight well worth the trouble."

* * *

Seth tuned quickly, his face lighting up as he saw the source of the voice, "Bakura!"

And Bakura it was, Ra Seth had missed him. What a sight for sore eyes he was, his short windswept white hair, his lilac eyes gleaming with mischief and lust, his impressive scar under his eye making him seem even more frightening and dangerous, and his body- Gods his body- well-muscled, well-tanned, and well worth the wait.

Bakura grinned, holding out his arms, "Well? Don't I get a hug?" he teased.

Seth beamed and stepped eagerly into the embrace, inhaling the musky scent of the thief, "I missed you."

"And I you," came the murmured reply as the thief's calloused hands began roaming over the smooth skin, "so much…"

Taking one hand from its loving exploration of Seth's body, Bakura brought the priest's head closer to his own in order to gently kiss his lover.

Seth moaned as Bakura deepened the kiss, and then whimpered with longing when the other pulled away.

"Bakura, please, I-"

Bakura placed a finger on Seth's lips briefly, "I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," the priest answered without hesitation.

"And I love you I would do anything to make you happy."

"Bakura, what-?"

"Please let me finish." Seth nodded and Bakura continued, "I cannot offer you much, and what I can is all stolen. I-" here the man let out an impatient breath at his own rambling. "I'm no good at this shit," he muttered. "What I'm trying to get at, Seth is this: Will you come with me?"

Seth's blue eyes widened almost comically, "W-what?"

"Will you come with me?"

Seth gaped in disbelief for a while longer until Bakura simply had to chuckle at the look.

The sound shaking him from his stupor he asked, "Do you mean that?"

The white haired thief nodded.

The brunette flung his arms around his lover's neck, "Give me five minutes to get dressed," he whispered then tried to step back.

"Very well, but first," Bakura growled, "give me an hour to ravish you."

Seth smiled seductively, "Very well."

Sixty-five minutes later, two cloaked figures stole away into the night.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N Sorry for the long wait! Here's hoping I can get something else up relatively sooner! 


	50. I'm You KxS

* * *

I'm You

Pairing: Shizuka Kisara

Dedicated to Yami Hakuro

A/N As a super special treat for reaching fifty chapters –Pauses for effect- I am very pleased to announce the very first Yuri story I have ever written! (Thinking: Please don't let it suck!) If you enjoy it thank Yami Hakuro for making the request if you don't… Let me know and hopefully I'll be able to improve my Yuri skills.

Warnings: Yuri, a girl/girl kiss crappy dream sequence and astronomical odds that this could ever happen. (Come on like KAIBA'S going to lose a BLUE-EYES CARD?)

oh yeah... I disclaim...

* * *

The card was calling to her. 

It was a ridiculous notion, but one she could not shake. Ever since she had picked up the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card dropped by Seto Kaiba after (it must be admitted) trouncing her onii-chan, she'd been hearing the dragon's roar at the oddest of moments.

It sounded furious when Honda-san and Otogi-san started fighting again, almost as though its territory was threatened.

Low rumblings that sounded oddly like laughter resounded through her head as she, Anzu-chan, and Mai-san attempted to persuade Ishizu-san to update her look.

Contented purring followed her around her home as she spent her time watching T.V. and finishing that reading assignment.

But what really convinced her were the long, mournful cries, filled with longing for - - something…

Freedom?

Return to its master?

Something else?

In the back of her mind, Shizuka puzzled over it. Even as she readied for bed and the dragon began to quiet as well, she wondered how she could help the beautiful creature imprisoned in the card.

Sighing, the redhead turned to face the dragon resting on her bedside table.

As she closed her eyes it may have been a trick of the light, but she could have sworn that the card was glowing…

_She was in Egypt; how she knew this was a mystery, but she knew. It was the night of the full moon among the dunes and all was peaceful. A gentle breeze began to __blow;__ Shizuka closed her eyes to savor the sensation…_

_WOOOOOOSH!_

_She cried out in surprise as something large and fast flew overhead, stirring up air and sand in its wake. Looking up she felt her jaw drop._

_It was the Blue-Eyes._

_Impulsively, Shizuka scrambled down the dune she stood on in a desperate attempt to follow the beast._

_She ran with difficulty__, climbing up and sliding down the other side of the dunes, occasionally tripping and barely catching herself before kissing the sand._

_But no matter how fast she ran the dragon continued to pull away__. The redhead climbed frantically over a particularly high dune, hoping to catch sight of the Blue-Eyes again. As soon as she crested the rise she began to search the starlit sky; she was so intently focused she failed to see the stone until she tripped over it…_

_She fell, rolling down the steep incline, trying desperately and failing to get purchase to slow her descent. The girl landed somewhat painfully on her back and allowed herself a moment to recover from her unorthodox descent. She groaned and slowly began to climb to her feet._

_A low chuckle caused Shizuka to jerk her head up._

Oh my…_ she thought._

_She could only gape at the female before her, simply clad in a homespun dress that seemed well-worn and short to the point of near immodesty her skin was far too pale to be a desert native; it was the color of alabaster, perfect and flawless, her hair was as white as Bakura-san's and fell past her waist, and her eyes were the most stunning shade of blue Shizuka had ever seen. She looked like a normal teenage girl save two things, namely the large white dragon wings that grew from her back._

She's beautiful,_ she found herself thinking._

_The other chuckled again, jolting the smaller from her daze, the dragon __girl__ knelt, holding her hand out, "I apologize, dearest, I should not laugh." She helped the redhead up, "Are you unharmed?"_

_"I-I'm fine," Shizuka stammered._

_Her companion smiled, "I am glad to hear it, __Shizuka;__ I would be remiss in __m__y duties if you were injured."_

_The girl's eyes widened, "H-how do you know my name?"_

_The other smiled again (actually it was more like a smirk) but said nothing._

_"Who are you?" she whispered, knowing she should be frightened but oddly not._

_The other woman's smirk widened as she leaned forward __'__til she was a hairsbreadth from Shizuka's lips, "I'm you," she whispered back before capturing the puzzled girl's mouth in a chaste but loving kiss…_

Shizuka sat straight up in bed, her hand flying to her lips. As she remembered the dream, a name came to mind, "Kisara."

-OWARI-

* * *

Bah! I'm not sure how well I wrote Kisara but the poor girl hardly gets any screen-time and I haven't bought the Millenium World manga yet so all of my Kisara knowledge comes from 4kids dub (Hiss) and fanfiction. 

Also let it be noted that had I not had you lovely reviewers requesting pairings this collection probably wouldn't have made it to twenty chapters. So yay you guys! And double yay for you guys for actually liking this stuff! Lord only knows I get weird enough looks when I explain what fanfiction is... well the last person I explained was impressed, but a) she was flat impressed that I actually wrote ANYTHING and b) she was a freshman so it's not that big of a credential as several of my friends shake their heads and wonder why they hang out with me.


	51. Twilight AxYYxY

Twilight

Warnings: Yaoi implied threesome

Pairing: Yami x Atemu x Yugi

Dedicated to Kuro Ookami Hatake

Disclaimer: I own copies of the manga. Nothing else.

Summary: Yugi is light, Yami is dark, Atemu is what?

* * *

"Atemu?"

"Hn? What is it, Yugi?" the ancient pharaoh asked the light whose head rested in his lap.

"What are you?"

" "Eh?" " Atemu and Yami, who was leaning against the monarch's shoulder, asked in unison.

"What are you?" Yugi repeated. "If I'm the light and Yami's the dark, what does that make you?"

"I don't know," Atemu mused, "I've never really thought about it."

"Well," Yami offered, "you're not as dark as I can be, and you're not as light as Yugi, you're somewhere in between."

"Not 'somewhere'," Yugi countered, "He's right in the middle, he's a perfect blend, I mean, look at his eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, it's like somebody took mine and Yami's color and mixed them together," the hikari explained.

Yami peered intently into Atemu's eyes and saw that they were indeed a perfect blend of Yugi's amethyst and his own crimson. "Huh, I never noticed that before."

"But what's that make Atemu?" Yugi asked again.

"I have no idea," Yami admitted. "Maybe-"

"I know," Atemu interrupted the two.

"You do?"

The pharaoh nodded, "I just figured it out. I am when shadows lengthen and grow as light begins to fade." He smiled at the slightly puzzled looks of his lovers, "I am the twilight."

Yami snorted, "You're so cheesy, Atemu."

"So are you, Yami."

"You can't talk either, aibou!"

All three glared at one another for a moment before falling about laughing. By chance Atemu glanced out the window.

It was twilight.

He grinned.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N Bah! Curse my need for plot! I really wanted to do a frozen Atemu after his first snowfall, then Yami and Yugi draw a warm bath and steamy events follow but NNNNOOOOO! I have to write something with a meaning!

That and the plot bunny for that story ran away from me… --"


	52. Ice Cream YBxY

Ice Cream

Warnings: Yaoi, implied smut, inappropriate use of Ice cream toppings, very bizarre internal ramblings

Pairing: Bakura x Yugi

Summary: Bakura and Yugi get some alone time. Bakura makes the most of it.

Dedicated to Cody Thomas

* * *

Yugi smiled as he watched Bakura through the shop window. It was always so novel to see the former thief as a functioning (mostly) member of society.

What made the sight even sweeter was the knowledge that the white-haired spirit had only reformed this much so his lights wouldn't be so sad. Ryo's father could quite simply not afford to send any more money to his son and the lack of finances often had weighed heavily on the hikari's mind. Yugi had an overprotective ex-pharaoh looking out for him and so anyone who desired to 'court' (Yami's word) the diminutive Game King had to be a mildly respectable member of the community. The 'mildly' had only been added in the hopes that Jonuchi would ask the smaller male out (Ra only knew that Jonuchi would never qualify as completely respectable). And so to please both hikaris Bakura had gotten a job and (to the surprise of all) kept it.

Yugi smiled again, as Bakura said his good-byes to the shop owner and assured the man that it was perfectly fine for him to leave a bit early and yes Bakura could close the shop and no he didn't mind at all.

The elderly gentleman left the store with the slow, careful walk that many of advanced age seemed to develop. He paused, however, when he spotted Yugi standing there watching his favorite employee (really how often does one find a teenage boy not only polite but a handyman to shame any professional who dared call himself such?).

"I know you," he declared, causing a surprised look to cross the youth's features, "Bakura-san's friend aren't you?"

"Ano, Hai I am," Yugi responded.

The man nodded, "Go in if you like. I'm sure Bakura-san will be glad for the company."

_Oh I'm sure too_, Yugi thought wryly, catching the positively feral look Bakura was giving him over the owner's shoulder.

Yugi pushed the thief away to gasp for air and ask, "Don't you have work to do?"

"Relax," Bakura replied, "I'm done and I clocked out, as far as he knows I left shortly after he did. Besides," he added kissing and licking along his boyfriend's neck, "how often do I get to ravish you?"

"Point," Yugi conceded, then a brief moment of paranoia burst into bloom, "but what about cameras?"

Bakura halted his actions, pointedly glanced around the room, and fixed the smaller with a skeptical look. "Yugi, why in the seven hells would an ICE CREAM PARLOR need video cameras?"

He flushed, "Y-y-you never know!"

"There are no cameras, now will you calm down?"

"Mm-kay," the younger murmured.

The tomb robber sighed, the moment was gone and he knew it. It had been lovely after he'd pulled the shades and finished his duties in record time before thoroughly kissing his lover senseless. But once Yugi got shy there was usually no seducing him until they were in a more private locale.

"Sorry," the petite teen in question whispered dejectedly.

Bakura growled at himself mentally for upsetting him, before lifting his boyfriend up to seat him upon the counter where patrons could sit and watch the preparation of the various frozen confections as they ate their own.

"Don't worry about it," he told the little one firmly. "We'll do something together tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Yugi asked, a bit surprised and… guilty?

"What?"

The hikari looked down to his lap and rushed, "I'm so sorry, Bakura, it's just that I promised Jii-chan I'd work tomorrow and Yami too, 'cause we're having this sale and I didn't realize that it was your day off an-"

Bakura silenced him with a kiss, "It's okay," he reassured even as he kicked himself, well as his enormous libido kicked his comparatively tiny conscience yelling, 'shut up and screw him you fool! You haven't been laid in weeks!'

But then his inner-Ryo (or his rarely acknowledged feelings) showed up, shoved his libido off of his conscience and said, 'But it's Yugi and that means be gentle cause he's different than the others and he'll break if you push too hard.'

And the libido was successfully cowed into submission with a whiny, 'Fine but I'll be back later at the most inopportune moment.'

'Yeah, yeah,' the inner-Ryo replied, 'Go away and shut up.'

With that settled, Bakura smiled reassuringly at Yugi who tried to give a watery smile in return.

"Maybe," he offered, "we could go to your place?"

"Yugi we don't have to go anywhere."

"But-" Yugi bit his lip worriedly, chewing it slightly.

'BWA HA HA HA HA!' the libido cried triumphantly 'I'M BACK!'

'No you're not!' the inner-Ryo cried before violently flattening the libido with a frying pan. The conscience cheered as the big bad sex drive was defeated again.

Yugi continued to chew his lip.

"Doyouwantsomething?" Bakura burst before the libido could wake up again.

"Huh?"

"I can make you something," he offered. "Banana split? A cone?"

"Ummm," Yugi was looking a bit bewildered at this bizarre occurrence which only served to make him look even more adorable.

"Or we've got this new fudge sauce I think you'll like!" Bakura babbled, quickly moving away from Yugi to fetch a sample of the sauce.

While his boyfriend blinked confusedly, the yami rummaged behind the counter for the plastic spoons that always seemed to hide from him, and pulled a bottle of the sauce from the fridge.

"Here," he offered eventually, pouring a generous amount of the viscous liquid onto the spoon.

"It's white!" Yugi cried. "I didn't know they have white fudge sauce!"

A split second after he handed the spoon over Bakura realized what he'd done.

Yugi didn't seem to realize that a stream of the white fudge had escaped his mouth as he moaned in an entirely obscene manner about how 'GOOOD' it was nor that, as he cleaned the spoon of all traces of the white confection it was like watching a bad porn flick.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked, spoon still sticking out of his mouth fudge still dribbling down his face. "Are you okay?" A peculiar look had stolen across his boyfriend's face. "Do you want some of this white stuff?"

Bakura twitched.

"I can't blame you, it's really good, but it's a bit salty it seems-" (Bakura twitched again) "- maybe it's the preservatives," he mused licking his lips, then reaching his tongue as far as he could to capture the escaped fudge.

Bakura twitched once again.

Bakura's libido made its grand return, it pinned the inner-Ryo against the wall of his mind and began DOING things to the other (which in his mind's eye was beginning to look suspiciously like Yugi). Well, quite obviously inner-Ryo was going to be no help.

Yugi tried to tilt his head to catch the fudge again.

Oh hell.

In a last bid at being a gentleman spirit turned toward his conscience. 'Yay! Screw him! Screw him!' it cried.

Bakura pounced.

Yugi found himself quite abruptly pinned to the counter top, "Ba-bakura?"

The white-haired fiend licked the rest of the fudge from the smaller's face.

Yugi moaned.

"I think I'll make myself something, actually," Bakura mused.

"Huh?" Yugi asked, a bit distracted as his inner-Yami was yelling at him to get Bakura off of him, his libido was urging him to get naked ASAP, and his conscience was screeching, 'But people EAT here!' at the top of it's lungs.

"I was thinking of a Yugi split."

Yugi's jaw dropped, and all of the little voices shut up for a few blissful moments.

"Some whipped cream, some fudge, maybe some sprinkles, all over Yugi, with a cherry on top."

Yugi's eyes widened, his libido was cheering.

Bakura leaned a millimeter away from his face, "What do you think?"

Yugi's conscience and libido teamed up to knock out and gag his inner-Yami before cheering 'Yugi split (on the floor)! Yugi split (on the floor)!'

"The floor," he blurted.

"What?"

"Not on the counter, on the floor."

Bakura grinned before helping Yugi off the counter and fetching the whipped cream.

One split and sixty minutes later a still slightly pink Yugi was dropped off at the game shop by a very smug looking Bakura.

Yami glared at the thief's retreating back after a brief goodnight kiss was shared between the couple before turning to his hikari.

He frowned.

"What?" Yugi asked a bit perplexed by the look the pharaoh was giving him.

"Yugi…" Yami began slowly, as he walked toward the other a bit uncertainly.

"What?" Yugi asked again color rising to his cheeks as he resisted the urge to burst into a horrible lie about where whatever live bites Bakura had left came from.

Yami reached toward his aibou's head pulling something slightly sticky from the strands, "Why is there a cherry in your hair?"

Yami never did find out why his light turned the shade of the small berry, nor why he squeaked in that very peculiar manner before running up to his room.

Especially if it was just a food fight like Yugi said it was.

-OWARI-

* * *

Bangs head. Do not even ask where the inner-Ryo and inner-Yami etc. came from I have no idea. I think the plot bunny picked up a few narration fleas. Or something like that.

No smut cause it's late. Use your imagination.


	53. Chocolate SxJ

Chocolate

Warnings: Yaoi male on male tongue tennis

Pairing: Seto x Jonuchi

Summary: Seto gets some good relationship advice. From chocolate?

Dedicated to Casaragi

Disclaimer: I am fangirl, fear my fics of doom.

A/N Inspired by a Dove chocolate wrapper which Casaragi and I then turned into this fic idea. Enjoy.

* * *

Seto knew there was a reason he dated Katsuya Jonuchi.

After all, how many others would leave the CEO his precious chocolate for him as a gift after two weeks of working late?

None probably.

It was not, Seto mused, that he would rather spend almost twenty hours a day holed up in his office but with the new Kaiba Land opening there really was no choice.

The brunette sighed; he'd barely even spoken to Katsuya these past weeks, let alone…

Seto sighed again as he reached for a piece of chocolate; he knew how cold and lonely his bed was particularly when one went to sleep and woke up alone, mmm Dove milk chocolate, yum.

In fact, that very morning the CEO had awoken to find Katsu perfectly molded to his bed mate, the blonde's soft breath ghosting across his neck, Seto had been about half a second away from giving in- the foil rustled as a piece of chocolate was unwrapped- and staying home but a phone call from and investor brought him back to his senses.

Still he was tempted…

Had always been tempted, by Katsuya at any rate.

The brunette popped the chocolate into his mouth and paused, writing on the inside of the foil?

'Temptation is fun…' it said 'giving in is even better.'

_Now that was creepy,_ Seto thought even as he crumpled up the foil and tossed it into the wastebasket.

Still, the chocolate had a point…

A really good point…

A really, REALLY good point…

Five minutes later Seto's office was empty.

Jonuchi had mentally resigned himself to another lonely night when the door to Kaiba Manor opened and its owner entered.

"Seto!" the blonde exclaimed, "What are you doing home?"

Like a guided missle he zeroed in on Jou's voice and pressed him against the nearest wall.

"I'm giving in," he informed his bewildered boyfriend before kissing him senseless.

-OWARI-


	54. Lonely RxAxV

Lonely

Paring: Rafael Alister Valon

Warnings: Yaoi, nothing graphic, implied threesomes

Disclaimer: No ownie, no sueie.

Summary: Rafael's just lonely…

Dedicated to Tsubasa no Ryu

* * *

Rafael sighed as he pulled into his parking space. He hated his apartment. Hated his job. Hated the city. At this point, he just hated everything.

He sighed again as he got out of the car and made his way to the elevator.

His apartment was not small, or run down, or in a bad neighborhood, or anything else that would usually make a place avoided.

His job was not boring, or poorly paid, nor were his coworkers awful, or anything else that would make it hated.

The city he now lived in was not crime-ridden or overcrowded or anything else that would make it inhospitable.

It was all just so damn lonely.

Mechanically, he pressed the button for his floor before returning to his musings.

It had been that way ever since Doom had been defeated, he missed it.

He missed the excitement; he missed the sense of purpose.

But most of all he missed a certain fun-loving Aussie and a certain sarcastic redhead.

Mai and Dartz could drop dead for all he cared, but he missed Valon and Alister deeply.

On the other hand, Rafael was sure that they were happier somewhere else. They'd never been really happy at Doom, and he was more than mature enough to let them go if that's what they wanted. He was all right being alone…

…really…

The elevator dinged as the doors opened onto his floor, and wearily the eldest Doom Rider trudged toward his lonely, empty apartment.

It was not until he drew nearly level with the door that he noticed the tell-tale signs of forced entry.

A bit perplexed at why his home was deemed a good target and not that of his neighbor who was an elderly widow who lived alone and was currently hospitalized Rafael carefully eased the door open and stepped cautiously into his foyer.

Shedding his coat silently, he glanced around for any signs of the intruders. The pizza box that once contained leftovers from the night before was sitting open and empty on the counter. The blonde raised an eyebrow, hungry prowlers?

Shaking his head slightly he continued his advance into the still apartment. A very familiar long black trench coat was lying on his couch. As soon as he caught sight of it his breath caught.

"No way…" he breathed before hurtling toward the bedroom.

Rafael paused for a moment at the doorway almost nervously before entering and pulling back the bedcovers to find Alister and Valon curled up together, sleeping soundly.

His first instinct was to rouse them immediately and demand an explanation but a strange lump had appeared in his throat so he doubted he'd be able to speak at all.

Instead, he simply removed his boots and jeans before climbing into bed with the two. He smiled as his formerly missing lovers shifted closer to the new source of body heat instinctively and Valon, true to form, managed to get in the middle even in his sleep. He gently kissed their foreheads before settling down to sleep, the lonely feeling finally dispersed.

His last thought before sleep claimed him was, _I hope they know they're paying for that door._

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner, I've printed off a list of prompts and they've already helped! The prompt for this one is Lonesome. (Prompts courtesy of the 1roleplay community of LJ) I've also taken to listening to my MP3 player while on the computer and now have a list of songs I can concievably base a story around.


	55. Forgiveness YYxYB

Forgiveness

Pairing: Yami x Bakura

Warnings: none that I can find

Disclaimer: I wish.

Summary: It's a strange thing.

Dedicated to Kyeewoo

A/N The prompt for this one was 'Forgive'.

* * *

Forgiveness… is a strange thing.

It is even stranger when you seek it after wanting to deny it.

But then, Bakura's life, well existence might be a better term, had always been strange.

He'd wanted five thousand years ago to destroy the destroyers of his family; he'd wanted the pharaoh on his knees begging for forgiveness for his father's crimes.

He'd wanted to laugh in the god king's face and deny him that before killing his hated foe.

And he'd been in the wrong.

For five thousand years he'd thirsted for revenge from the wrong person.

Now he could never get justice for the ghosts of Kul Elna. But that didn't matter anymore…

Nothing mattered anymore…

Because Pharaoh had fixed it.

He'd put the spirits to rest, destroyed the items, condemned their maker to eternal suffering, and…

… forgave him.

"What?" the thief demanded, sure he had misheard.

"I said I forgive your actions, Bakura," Yami responded. "I cannot hold against you something I would have done, had our situations been reversed."

"Che, who said I wanted your royal pardon, Pharaoh?"

Yami raised an eyebrow, "In my experience, when someone begins a conversation with, 'I'm sorry'; they are usually seeking a pardon of some sort, royal or otherwise."

Bakura just snarled and turned away, he didn't even know why he'd let those words leave his lips anyway.

"And, Bakura," Yami called, "many people want revenge for something, to go to the lengths you did took a lot of courage. For that I always had to respect you."

Without looking back the bandit returned, "I didn't ask for a pep talk, Yami!" He put as much scorn into his voice as he could in spite of the slight flush that rose to his cheeks at the former king's words.

Nothing more was said but as Bakura walked away he wondered why Yami had said such a thing, he wouldn't have said it if it were a lie. After all he knew that Bakura would probably mock him endlessly for it later on.

This… was new. Bakura was not often respected.

Feared, certainly.

Hated, of course.

A source of awe, occasionally.

Respect, however, was rare.

It was… a nice feeling…

Love… is also a strange thing.

It is even stranger when it begins to blossom between two former enemies.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N Yeesh, there are a LOT of sentence fragments in this. But I really don't care.


	56. Fools YYxYBxS

Fools

Pairing: past Atemu x Thief King Bakura x Seth and present Yami x Bakura x Seto

Warnings: Male on male on male love, implied threesomes, alternate timeline

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dedicated to Kuro Ookami Hatake

Summary: They're fools, but at least they admit it.

A/N: No prompt for this one. Something I wrote a while ago that I was feeling hesitant in posting but… -shrug- I decided just to post and let you decide if it's decent or not.

* * *

'What fools these mortals be...'

Ironically enough the one who penned hat truth of the universe was, in fact, a mortal.

Perhaps William Shakespeare was wiser than most to acknowledge the shortcomings of both himself and his fellow man, I do not know, but those words ring as true now as they did when written and long before.

Why, when humans hear of forbidden love, do they sigh and believe it to be so romantic?

Fools.

It's not romantic.

It's deadly.

It cost all of us our lives.

They, their memories.

Myself, my sanity and a good portion of my humanity.

We three fell in love when it was forbidden and disaster followed.

The so-called holy men of Set's temple killed my beloved priest when we were discovered in the throes of passion.

I was flung into a dark, dank cell and tortured.

And our beloved pharaoh who led us to temptation?

He was shattered.

Destroyed by his flesh and blood.

His son denounced my love's rule, stole the throne in plain sight, erased the name Atemu from history, and ripped his soul in two.

I followed them both willingly into oblivion, tearing my own soul in the process.

When I awoke in the body of Ryo Bakura I was filled with hope then despair as my much loved king gazed at me with hate over the game I had used to test Yugi Moto's worthiness to carry the Puzzle.

I am ashamed that my rage took over then, Atemu was right to banish me, but even as I felt my soul depart from the body I shared I knew that my oft fearsome lover could do much worse.

On some level he recognized me.

And loved me still.

That notion filled me with hope and I resolved to reunite we three once again, my light also pledged himself to my cause, gathering information in this new age.

When I encountered my precious priest, my beautiful Seth who'd accepted the affections and lengths of Atemu and I so willingly, I was horrified.

Yes, Ryo had told me that Seto's heart had been twisted into a dark and wicked thing, that Yami, as he'd been called, had sentenced him to reassemble his heart but…

I'd wept for him, gathered him in my arms, unresponsive as he was, and wept as I stroked his hair. I probed his mind too and learned that only with the Millennium Rod would his memories be unlocked.

I admit; I gave into temptation. I kissed him chastely before I made my departure, vowing to restore my priest as well as my pharaoh for I'd also discovered the secret desire Seto harbored for two men, one with wild white hair and the other with piercing crimson eyes.

It took many months for my lovers to remember those long nights in one another's arms, many more for Atemu and myself to regain corporeal forms to pursue carnal pleasures again with the beautifully long body of Set's greatest priest writhing beneath us.

In this world, reputation is everything for my loves, and so just as in the past we dare defy the norms of the world, and as in the past discovery could mean doom for us all.

What fools we mortals be indeed, for I too am mortal again. And like a fool I return to my executioners.

It was my love for these men that killed me, and theirs of me that killed them.

"We must be fools," I murmur.

"We're human," my pharaoh replies.

"Isn't that the same thing?" our priest asks.

There is no answer.

None is needed.

We know it's 'yes'.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N Unless I'm mistaken the quote comes from A Midsummer Night's Dream.


	57. Addict YBxJ

Addict

Pairing: Jonuchi x Yami Bakura

Warnings: Implied lemon, yaoi

Disclaimer: -Looks out window for flying pigs- Nope not yet.

Summary: Jonuchi has an addiction.

Dedicated to Kuro Ookami Hatake

A/N: Prompt was 'addict' and I made the leap from 'addict' to 'addiction'. Also, written in a similar style to 'But'.

* * *

Jonuchi knew about addictions.

_Tongues dueled, desperate to taste as much as possible…_

He'd seen his fair share of them before his reform.

_Bodies pressed together until all space was eliminated just for the __friction__…_

He saw how they would do anything to get that next high: lie, cheat, steal, anything…

_Breathless pants and moans filled the air…_

But he also saw a few, not many, but a few, cure themselves.

_Hands frantically tore at clothing, seeking skin-on-skin contact…_

It always started by admitting they had a problem.

_The white-haired demon beneath him writhed and moaned, face contorting from the sheer __pleasure__…_

Jonuchi knew he would never be cured.

_They both reached the blinding point of ecstasy simultaneously…_

He could admit he had an addiction.

_They collapsed sweaty and exhausted, neither knowing just how much time they'd spent in this room that stank of sweat and sex…_

He just didn't think it was a problem.

-OWARI-


	58. Nervous JxM

Nervous

Pairing: Jonuchi x Mokuba, side Seto x Yugi

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, and same sex marriage

Diclaimer: I fic, therefore I am fangirl.

Summary: It's time for Jou and Mokuba to fess up to more things than one.

Dedicated to Tsubasa no Ryo

A/N: Set several years into the future. In a timeline where Jou moved to California and Kaiba Corp took over Industrial Illusions which Mokuba now runs, meaning he's moved to California too.

A/N: Prompt was Nervous, although it's not as obvious as some of the others.

Also a celebration of the legalization of same-sex marriage in California. (it's a bit late but -shrug-)

* * *

Jonuchi fidgeted. "Y'know, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea…" said as he started to back away.

His lover grabbed him by the arm, "Oh no you don't, Katsuya. We've been together for over three years. I've met your family and everything was just fine, now it's your turn."

"But he's probably busy, I mean maybe we should just come back another time when he's not."

"Katsuya."

The blonde began to back down the footpath again, "I mean what's the real harm in leaving? We both live in America now after all there's no real reason for him to know."

"Katsuya."

He continued his retreat, "And besides his opinion should have no real effect on our relationship so what do we need his blessing for anyway? I me-"

"Katsuya," this time his lover grabbed both of the elder's hands and forced the nervous ex-street punk to look him in the eye. "This means a lot to me. I want to clear the air between the people I love. Don't you love me?" And there were the dreaded _eyes_.

"Urk!" And just like that, all of the fight went out of him he sighed and pulled the other to him in a hug, "I know it's important to you, Mokuba." He sighed, "I'm just nervous, I guess, I want things to work out for you but…"

"But?" Mokuba prompted.

Jonuchi tried to avoid the gray gaze, but the raven haired man would not let him get away so easily. And he read the truth in those whiskey brown eyes.

"You're afraid I'll choose Seto over you," his tone was part incredulous and part accusatory.

Guiltily, Katsuya nodded. "He's all the family you've got left, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to keep from pushing him away like this… because of me… After all, it's not like you couldn't find someone else to love, you can't find a new brother."

"Oh, Kat," Mokuba murmured, deeply touched by the thoughts before pressing his lips gently to his partner's. "You don't get it," he whispered once they parted, "this dinner isn't about getting Seto's approval, so much as finally admitting to the secret we've kept from him for so long. Hell, _Weevil Underwood_found out before Seto! We can't expect to keep him in the dark any longer! It'll be all over the tabloids soon, and he'd much rather hear about it from us than the National Enquirer."

"Yeah, well Weevil shouldn't have been following us to start with!" Then his lover's last sentence sunk in, "Kaiba reads the Enquirer?"

Mokuba gave him a look, "No, and that's not the point. The point is we should have told Seto a long time ago but we didn't, and if we don't tell him now you and I are both going to regret it."

Jonuchi sighed, and decided to accept his defeat, "Fine, let's get this over with."

The younger male positively beamed before swiftly kissing his lover and tugging him up to Kaiba Manor's front door. "Don't worry, Kat," he reassured the other, "we'll face him together."

Dinner was a strained affair that night, with Kaiba glaring coldly at the thief of his precious brother's virtue, his face an unreadable mask even to Mokuba and to his own lover. Yugi exchanged a half nervous glance with Jonuchi as Seto viciously stabbed his food with his eating utensils seeming to use his steak knife far more than was necessary. Jonuchi highly suspected this was because the brunet wanted a deadly instrument handy for disembowelment the moment whatever line had been drawn was crossed.

Mokuba was glaring at his brother as if to say 'you're being a child' a glare that was largely missed as its target was glaring death in a certain blonde's direction. Yugi was distinctly uncomfortable as well, he had _known_ of course, of the salacious affair that was between his best friend and Mokuba so while he had been prepared for tonight his prior knowledge had placed him firmly within the enemy encampment in Seto's eyes.

After fifteen minutes of terse silence Yugi felt he just HAD to break it, and do so in a manner that would help prove to Seto that Jonuchi was a good match for his brother. After a brief prayer to Ra for help Yugi ventured in a far-too-light tone, "So Jou, I saw the tournament on TV. Congratulations, United States champion, that's really something."

"Oh, uh," fortunately Jonuchi caught on quickly, "yeah, thanks, it was a really tough match too. The whole tournament actually, there are a lot of tough competitors in the States."

"Yes," Yugi gushed, "it's really impressive." He turned to the still glaring brunette, "Isn't it, Seto?"

"The only reason that dog won is because you and I weren't allowed to compete, Yugi. You needed an American citizenship. You notice how last year at the Japanese championship he just barely placed third, and he only won that duel by a roll of the die."

Jonuchi barely refrained from flinching at the reminder; he'd only just received his United States citizenship in time to compete in the American championships this year. Before that he'd competed against Yugi and Seto in the Japanese tournament. Last year after getting knocked out of the semi-finals by Yugi, in the duel to determine the third place competitor he'd won by rolling a six to power up his Red-Eyes using Graceful Dice and reducing his opponent's monster's attack with his Skull Dice.

Mokuba's glare darkened, Jonuchi quickly grasped his lover's hand under the table, not wanting this to turn into a family feud.

"But he placed right after you, Seto!" Yugi persisted.

"Had he faced me in that tournament I would have knocked him out even earlier."

Both now-Americans bristled.

Yugi scowled.

And knocked Kaiba's glass right into the brunette's lap.

"Christ!"

"Ah! Sorry, Seto!" Yugi cried, rushing over to help. "Come on! There are more napkins in the kitchen!"

And the pair vanished into said stainless steel haven.

Jonuchi sighed and rested his head on the table, "This is going even worse than I thought it would."

Mokuba looked worriedly at his boyfriend, "I'm so sorry, Katsuya," he said dropping to his knees beside the other's chair. "I'm sorry I talked you into this. I guess I'd hoped he would at least respect you…"

"Hey," Jou told him gently, "look at me." Watery gray eyes met dark brown. "I didn't expect him to like me; I didn't expect him to respect me. True I didn't think he'd be this hostile, but honestly I feel the worst about you being mad at him and him being mad at Yugi."

"That insufferable ASS!"

"And about Yugi apparently being mad at him too," he added as the King of Games stormed back into the dining room with that announcement before the couple turned to look at their diminutive friend for an explanation.

"I told him not to come back until he could be civil, and he asked if I could bring his plate to him then!" Yugi raged, almost snarling at the thought of the stubbornness of his lover.

Mokuba visibly wilted. "But we still have something to tell him…" he whispered, fingering the ring he wore.

One look at the devastated look on that face was enough to spur Jonuchi into action. Not allowing himself time to reconsider the blonde stood from his seat and strode purposefully toward the kitchen, intent on beating sense into his rival.

"Now listen here, Moneybags."

A bit surprised to hear that, Seto Kaiba turned to glare at the current bane of his existence.

"Mokuba's not a little kid anymore, he's been running Industrial Illusions ever since the two of you took it over and he's been doing just fine. I've never met anyone more level-headed and capable in my life, he's not with me just as a passing thing Kaiba. We're together for good, I don't care if you hate me, God only knows I didn't magically become your bud when you started sleeping with Yugi, but I do want you to trust Mokuba with his decision. I swear to you on the lives of the most important people to me, Mokuba, Shizuka, and Yugi, that I didn't do anything to trick him into this. Matter of fact, Moneybags, _he_ asked _me_ out! So don't you jump down my throat."

"Let me ask you something, fleabag, whose idea was it to hide your relationship from me for the past three damn years?" the words were a low, dangerous hiss.

"Mine."

Kaiba took a threatening step forward.

"Now wait a Goddamn minute, Kaiba! Before you fly off the handle just listen! I didn't want Mokuba going through all of your fucking DRAMA if it wasn't going to last. But then we started getting serious we figured we'd better have at least a year of a working relationship behind us to back us up. After that, well, we just didn't let it become an issue."

"So why now, Chihuahua? Finally decided to air your dirty laundry?"

This time Jonuchi took a threatening step forward, "This isn't about confessing a sin, Kaiba! This is about your brother respecting you enough to tell you face-to-face rather than letting you find out from a fucking headline, you asshole!"

The CEO angrily opened his mouth to retort, then paused. "This isn't _just_ about the two of you being together is it?" he asked softly.

"No," the duelist replied, just as softly, "it isn't." He sighed, "Kaiba, I asked Mokuba to marry me. He said yes."

The brunet grasped the kitchen island for support, "What?"

"We're getting married, Kaiba. In a couple of weeks we're going to be Messrs. Kaiba-Jonuchi," he gave a bit of a lopsided grin, "Doesn't exactly roll of the tongue does it?"

Seto scowled, "If you're looking for a blessing th-"

Jonuchi snorted, "_I'm_ sure as hell not. But it would make Mokuba feel better about it. And like I said, he didn't want you to find out the next time your secretary picks up a gossip mag."

"What if I said I didn't support this?"

The other man shrugged, "Personally, I wouldn't give a shit and keep going with what we've planned, but I know Mokuba wouldn't feel right if you weren't there." Kaiba remained silent for a bit before Jou sighed and pulled an invitation from his pocket. "Here's the info. Just think about it. Do you hate me, more than you love your brother?"

And with that Jonuchi left Kaiba alone with his thoughts.

Coming back into the dining room the blonde found both Mokuba and Yugi waiting anxiously for his return. Grinning broadly at the pair he announced, "I gave him the wedding invitation."

"WHAT?" they cried out in shock.

"And I am giving you my R.S.V.P."

Jou jumped at Kaiba's voice, while Yugi and Mokuba yelled "WHAT?" again.

"That was an impressive display, Jonuchi," the dragon duelist told him, "if I'd known you were that ballsy I might have been more receptive to this… revelation more quickly."

Before the blonde could come up with anything in reply Mokuba hugged them both fiercely as Yugi suggested they call it a night in the background.

"That was so brave of you, Katsuya," Mokuba told him as they walked to the car.

"You think so?"

"Mm-hm," he nodded, "I never thought you'd have the guts to go after Seto while he was in a room full of knives."

Jou felt a chill at the thought, "Eh, Mokuba, do you think you could drive?"

"Sure, why?"

"Cause my hands just started shaking."

"Um, why?"

"It's a delayed reaction, 'cause I'd never been so piss-my-pants scared in my life," he confessed.

Mokuba laughed.

-OWARI-

* * *

Here's hoping the dialouge wasn't too crappy.


	59. Eliminate SxS

Eliminate

Pairing: Seto x Siegfried

Warnings: None that I can find.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: It's what they were taught.

Dedicated to Tsubasa no Ryo

A/N: Prompt was eliminate.

Okay I posted another oneshot (on 7-21) separate from this called 'Let Me Be Selfish' unfortunately due to some glitch or something as far as I can tell it's only available for viewing if you have me on your Author Alert list or through my profile. If you're curious, head over there.

Drabble and a quarter, 126 words.

* * *

Their fathers were quite similar in the lessons they taught their sons.

Eliminate the competition.

Seto and Siegfried learned that particular lesson well.

However they never DID manage to eliminate one another which only infuriated them both.

Eliminate the competition.

If Seto managed it he would prove that he was able to do something not even Gozaburo could do, and destroy Schröder Corp.

If Siegfried succeeded he would accomplish what he'd strived for his whole life, the complete annihilation of Kaiba Corp.

But perhaps most pressing was that unless one of them eliminated the other, neither of them would be able to rid themselves of those lust filled dreams featuring their business rival.

After all such thoughts and desires were unacceptable.

And needed to be eliminated.

-OWARI-

* * *

P.S.Considering getting a Beta but do not have nearly enough patience to look through all of the profiles. I'm looking for someone who can help fill plot holes, is good at spotting typos, has a good grasp of grammar (I'm really bad at it), is okay with Yaoi Yuri and Het romances, checks E-mail frequently, and is willing to deal with my seemingly stupid questions about 'how did this part go over' 'is the plot too complex' 'am I moving this too slowly/too fast' 'was this a stupid idea' 'did that bit make any sense' etc. etc.

If you're interested or have a reccomendation please send it via PM or review.


	60. Hold My Beer YMxM

Hold My Beer

Pairing: Marik x Malik, side Atemu x Malik, side TK Bakura x Ryo

Warnings: Some language, male on male tonsil tennis

Summary: He needs a real man.

Dedicated to Purple Glass

A/N: Inspired by the song Hold My Beer by Aaron Pritchett but doesn't follow they lyrics that well (I don't think so anyway)

* * *

The bar was always crowded Saturday nights and this one was no exception. Marik didn't even stop at the massive blonde bouncer checking IDs at the door, just nodded a greeting, he'd been coming here often enough that all of the employees recognized him as a regular. A good handful even knew off the top of their heads what address to send the cab to if he overindulged. What could he say: it happened… sometimes.

Entering the building, Marik spotted a familiar white head behind the counter across the room and headed toward it. There was a newbie sitting in his stool, some blonde kid with a 'just-now-twenty-one' look and next to him, his brunette buddy with a 'stuck-as-the-sober-driver' look. After scaring them off Marik flopped onto his usual perch and looked around for the bartender.

Oh, he was serving some couple drinks, feh, great they looked barely legal too, this'd take forever…

The smaller one looked around at the decor.

Marik froze.

A beautiful, bronze tan, long corn-silk blonde hair, stunning lavender eyes rimmed with eyeliner, gold jewelry that would have looked gaudy on anyone else but seemed a part of him. He was… he was… wow… just wow.

Now, who was the lucky bastard…?

Marik craned his neck to glimpse the boyfriend and almost fell from his seat in utter shock.

THAT scrawny twerp?

Anubis! The guy's hair would barely tickle his nose! And that hair was at least six inches tall!

The regular watched, gob smacked, as the couple carried a pair of drinks to a table. He then snarled as the twerp watched a leggy blonde in a corset walk past, even turning around to get a rear view. Not a word passed between the pair, not a reprimand, not an apology. Marik's eyes narrowed, _so that's how it is._

"You gonna order or sit there?"

Marik nearly jumped out of his skin, "Ra, Set and Isis, Bakura! Don't scare me like that, dammit!"

The bartender chuckled.

Malik considered getting angry about Atemu checking out the blonde woman they passed on the way to the table. After all, he was the man's date; he was the one who'd been seeing the other for the past two months. But it wouldn't change anything; he knew that. Hell, it was after Atemu got dumped for checking Malik out that they'd exchanged numbers.

The blonde sighed, why did he attract the bums and dogs?

Better question: why couldn't he turn them down? Was he really that masochistic?

Ra, maybe Ishizu and Rishid were right and he needed therapy…

Atemu was now checking out their white-haired waiter…

"Atemu, do you wanna dance?" he asked hopefully.

The other shook his head, "I'm not really feeling up to it, Malik."

"Oh…" he wilted, so much for that idea.

Marik eyed the interaction critically and shook his head in disgust as he accepted a new bottle of beer from the bartender, sliding him a few bills before asking, well demanding really, "What the fuck is a fox like that doing with that jackass?"

Bakura, shook his head sending short white hair flying into stone gray eyes, "Who knows, the bastard was probably all slick and charming, just out for something pretty to lead around by the arm."

Marik snorted, "Son of a bitch's been checking out every, and I mean every, hot piece of ass in here since they walked in."

The bartender nodded, "Believe me I noticed; I don't think they've said two words to each other."

"That is a lie, Bakura," one of the waiters, and incidentally Bakura's lover, Ryo interjected before giving the bartender an order to fill, "the little blonde asked the jerk to dance and the jerk said no, he wasn't feeling up to it. That was an hour ago."

"My sexy little spy," Bakura purred placing the last of the drink orders on Ryo's tray.

Ryo gave a little wink before turning to tell Marik, "The cute one's name is Malik, the jerk's name is Atemu." With that the pale man went back to work.

"Hmmm," Marik mused continuing to stare at Malik as the beauty sighed and tossed his hair over his shoulder, earrings jangling with the movement.

Marik scowled, that asshole wasn't even being subtle about the way he was being optically unfaithful. The worst part was that Malik seemed resigned to it.

"Right," he wound up saying decisively with one long drink from his so far untouched bottle for courage, "this Atemu needs to be taught how to show someone a good time."

Bakura raised an eyebrow as Marik walked over to the table before leaning comfortably on the counter to watch the show.

"Excuse me."

Both Malik and Atemu looked up to see a well-built blonde giving them a lazy smile, his gaze was focused solely on Atemu and Malik had to resist the urge to groan.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on my beer for me?"

Malik blinked, that was… unexpected.

"Umm, no, not at all," Atemu answered.

The blonde grinned crookedly, "Thanks man, wasn't sure what I was gonna do with it." He set the bottle down then turned to Malik, "Wanna dance?"

"Huh?" The smaller man asked.

The other just grinned wider, and pulled Malik from his seat, very nearly upsetting the table as he did so.

"Hey!" Atemu yelled, standing quickly and looking furious, the stranger ignored him and continued to pull Malik to the dance floor.

The pair reached the center of a dance floor just as a slower number began to play.

"You're Malik, right?"

The addressed was startled and a bit creeped out, "Um, yeah, how do you know that?"

"I'm friends with your waiter," he replied simply. "I'm Marik, by the way."

"Nice to meet you but, um, my boyfriend…"

"You can't tell me you were having fun with that guy," Marik interrupted. "I could tell you wanted to dance."

"Well, yeah, I did, but…"

"But?" came the gentle coaxing when Malik trailed off.

"I don't know."

"Well, until you figure it out I guess you have no moral objections to a dance or three."

Malik smiled and it was dazzling. "No, guess not."

Bakura smirked to himself as he watched the pair of blondes dance. They weren't anything extraordinary, he'd seen a lot better come and go ( a memorable tango to 'Livin' la Vida Loca' came to mind) but they weren't embarrassing themselves nor were they 'bumping and grinding' making it look like vertical sex with clothes. Had the word been in his vocabulary he would have called the scene-

"It's sweet isn't it?"

Bakura jerked in surprise, Ryo had seemingly popped from nowhere and his doe brown eyes were fixed upon the conversing and laughing couple on the other side of the room.

"What is?" the barkeep asked, trying to feign disinterest, Ryo wasn't fooled.

"The way Marik's gallantry shines through for the people who need it most. They way he's keeping his hands at the waist line and not drifting. The way he's trying not to crowd Malik when it seems that Malik wants to be held close."

Bakura grunted and began cleaning some glasses in the hopes that this would deter his boyfriend from continuing the sappiness.

It didn't.

Ryo sighed dreamily, "The way he's letting Malik rest his head on his chest. The way they're still talking and laughing. The way Atemu's getting worked up to make a fool of himself…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bakura asked excitedly turning away from the half-wiped glasses and pulling a bowl of beer nuts over to him to munch on as he watched; he loved alcohol induced drama.

Ryo rolled his eyes, sighed (this time with exasperation), and filled his own order.

As they danced and chatted the two discovered no less than fifteen common interests and twelve shared favorite things including leading people to believe that they are severely mentally disturbed, pretending to be really obvious about shoplifting but not taking anything and making a really big show of being offended when security checks them only to go back and really steal things, sliding across patches of mud like some do ice, and telling little kids the truth about all of the white lies parents tell at the park.

Malik was laughing at Marik's story about a little girl who broke down in tears and called her parents murderers after Marik told her that her goldfish did not run away from home, it had been flushed down the toilet or thrown in the trash when Atemu walked up and announced quite tersely.

"We're leaving, Malik. Here's your goddamn beer," so saying he thrust the bottle at Marik forcing the pair to separate so neither got splashed.

Malik looked insulted at the announcement while Marik just smirked.

Atemu sneered, "And just what is that look for?"

"You seriously held on to it?" Marik sounded amused.

He gave the taller blonde a contemptuous look, "I prefer the moral high road."

"So you can be eye level with those of us on the low road? Is that it?"

"More so I can avoid the stench."

"Well, that's a risk you run being at ass level with everyone."

"YOU-"



Malik tuned them out. Why did Atemu have to come over now? He was having fun. It was probably the most fun he'd had since his first date with Atemu.

He just clicked with Marik; he'd never bought into the whole soul mate thing but if he had…

It was just typical that when that bastard Atemu FINALLY paid attention to his Ra-damned boyfriend it was to ruin things. In fact, it probably took the sonofabitch so long because he was trying to line up his next poor arm ornament (something Malik was already positive that Marik wouldn't do he seemed too upfront).

Malik hoped the man-whore failed miserably in that endeavor.

"- And I'm sure that Malik is more than ready to leave if it means he can get away from YOU!" Atemu concluded.

The smaller blonde looked up from his musings to see both men waiting for his response… what was the question again…? Oh, right, going home. "I can get home fine on my own, Atemu. I'm having fun here," he said flatly, _no thanks to you,_ he added mentally.

Atemu scowled, "I promised your brother I'd bring you home."

Malik rolled his eyes, "Rishid doesn't like you. He only makes you promise that to keep you from sleeping with me."

The pompous bastard practically swelled with indignation but then Marik said, "Here hold this, but don't drop it," and the beer bottle was shoved rudely into his hands. Then Marik's tongue was halfway down Malik's throat.

The bottle actually did end up being dropped as Atemu stormed off.

The blonde's had halted their tonsil tennis at the sound of breaking glass and watched dispassionately as Malik's date left

"Tch, I told him not to drop it," Marik muttered.

"Hmph, jerk. Give me a ride home?" Malik asked.

"Sure."

"Good," and Marik was tugged back down for another kiss.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N This fic has been beta'd by Purple Glass. Bow before her awesomeness for it was under her guidance that this fic became much longer than the original. Question: Should I have gotten a beta ages ago or what? If the answer is yes be warned I WILL try and kick myself 'cause I've been thinking about it for a while.


	61. Beach MxSxA

Beach

Pairing: Mai x Shizuka x Anzu, implied Seto x Jonuchi and Yami x Yugi

Warnings: Yuri implied threesome implied Yaoi

Summary: Their day at the beach wasn't as relaxing as they hoped.

Dedicated to YamiHaruko

A/N Prompt was beach.

A/N 2: My tribute to the last weekend of my summer break. yay... school

A/N 3: Beta read by Purple Glass

* * *

"Beat it, perv!" Anzu screeched, hurling her bottle of sunscreen at the leering teenage boy who promptly scrambled away from the trio of towels drawing the eyes of every heterosexual male on the beach.

Mai laughed as she lounged, her eyes closed against the sun, on her own towel, "Careful, sweetie; you don't want to spend all of your ammo too fast."

Shizuka glanced at the lechers, quite perturbed as she'd never been the recipient of such attention before. Dammit she KNEW she shouldn't have caved when her girlfriends bought her a bikini!

"Maybe we should have taken onii-chan's offer of a guard…" she said uncertainly.

Mai snorted, "He'd bring Kaiba as 'back-up' and spend all day drooling over him."

Shizuka giggled, "That's true."

Anzu sighed, flopping down after chasing off another ogler, "A guard wouldn't be a bad idea though. Maybe we should have invited Yami and Yugi. Yami would be looking out for people leering at Yugi anyway so he'd scare off the ones he catches checking us out too."

"But then you two would feel bad about using them like that," Mai pointed out pragmatically.

"Still…" Shizuka mused.

Mai finally opened her eyes to look at her beautiful, bikini-clad girlfriends, "They're really bothering you two, aren't they?"

The younger girls nodded.

Mai sat up decisively, "Right then." She leveled a frightening glare at the latest pervert to get too close and grinned wickedly.

One very accurate Harpy impression later every lecher on the beach had vacated the vicinity in order to preserve certain body parts and Mai was being showered with kisses as a reward for her accomplishments.

-OWARI-


	62. Want RxM YMxM

Want

Pairing: Onesided Rishid x Malik, Marik x Malik

Warnings: Yaoi and angst

Summary: Rishid wants someone.

A/N This is at LEAST a year old. I either wrote it early last school year or over the summer before last school year.

A/N 2 I am getting off of my lazy ass finally and getting back in gear (trying to anyway).

* * *

Rishid watched Malik and Marik, seemingly emotionless, as they kissed one another passionately.

He was far from emotionless; he was in turmoil. He could hardly stomach watching the creature touch and kiss his beloved Master Malik. But what could he say? He was, after all, merely a servant, what would his opinion matter? And besides, Master Malik was head over heels for the creature; he had no right to try and disrupt that happiness.

At the same time though, he yearned to be the one Malik looked at with that adoring expression. He wanted to know what it felt like to hold that slender form with something other than brotherly affection. He wondered what it would be like to make love to him outside of dreams.

He wanted so desperately to be the one in his Master's thoughts, heart, and bed.

"I love you, Marik."

Rishid winced as that whisper reached his ears. He turned away and abandoned the scene.

After all, this would not be the first time he wanted something he could not have.

-Owari-


	63. Dancing in the Rain YBxR

Dancing in the Rain

Pairing: slight Bakura x Ryo

Warnings: None

A/N: A slightly stereotypical and philosophical drabble inspired by 'Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain.'

Dedicated to Casaragi

Summary: And he danced…

He was dancing again. Bakura shook his head, amazed that the light, no matter how many times he did this, never got sick.

Still, there was a first time for everything…

"You're gonna catch pneumonia!" he called from the sheltered porch.

Ryo turned to look at him and beamed, "Come dance with me!"

"It's raining!"

"That's the point! You can't always wait out the storm, eventually you have to go out in it!"

"You're not getting me sick too!"

Ryo smiled indulgently before turning back to his dance and Bakura couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was missing something…

A week later it rained again. Ryo looked out the window excitedly before running out the front door. Bakura watched him for a moment and less than a minute later he led his hikari around the front yard in an elegant waltz.

-OWARI-

Don't ask about the waltz, it's a cameo of a bunny that bounces around occasionally. But I have no idea how I'd turn the scene into a story.


	64. Wake YYxY

Wake

Pairing: Yami x Yugi

Warnings: None

Prompt was 'wake'

Dedicated to Animehunter08

Summary: Mornings at the Moto's.

* * *

Yugi was beautiful while he slept; the shadows from his long lashes, the way he gripped the sheets, and the small smile as he dreamed, a perfect picture. Yami almost felt badly about waking him. Nevertheless, it had to be done.

Yami began nuzzling his light's neck like an affectionate kitten as his fingers danced across the bare chest. "Aibou," he murmured, "it's time to wake, little one."

Yugi began to stir, murmuring something under his breath.

Yami went from nuzzling to kissing and his fingers began brushing along his aibou's ticklish side, calling this time with his mind, _/Hikari, you cannot sleep forever…/_

Yugi was squirming now, "Nnnh, Yami? Not again…"

Yami chuckled, "Not that, Aibou."

Yugi opened his eyes, "Huh?"

Yami opened his mouth but did not get a chance to speak before someone pounded on the bedroom door. "Yugi!" Jii-chan's voice filtered through, "You're going to be late!"

"ACK!" Eyes wide Yugi scrambled to get dressed.

Yami smirked; Aibou was so cute when he was panicked. It made waking him totally worth it.

He just hoped Yugi never found out why his alarm failed to go off every single morning.

-OWARI-


	65. Stomach MxR

Stomach

Pairing: Ryo x Malik

Warnings: One-sided... or not

Prompt was 'Stomach'

No dedication.

Summary: It ought to have been illegal.

_

* * *

_

_Looking that good ought to be illegal,_ Ryo decided from his bench as he watched Malik run around the park wearing his purple, midriff-baring shirt and a pair of impossibly tight leather pants. Ryo doubted another male on the planet could pull off such attire and still look masculine. If he tried it he'd just look ridiculous.

It didn't hurt that Malik was blond, tan, and simply gorgeous naturally, or that his exposed stomach was firm and flat.

He sighed as the Egyptian punched a guy who had just groped his ass. Life really wasn't fair, day in and day out the Ring Bearer watched his best friend and secret crush prance around in those outfits that always left that delicious expanse of caramel skin exposed and somehow keep his hands to himself. He groaned and buried his face in said hands. Why was Malik so damn delicious looking?

"Ryo?" The white-haired teen looked up. "Are you okay?"

Malik leaned over, jewelry jangling, looking concerned.

Ryo's hands twitched traitorously toward that tanned abdomen he longed to touch. He lied, "I'm fine." One good thing about being the host to a thief, he'd learned to lie very convincingly.

Malik grinned, plopped down on the bench, flung an arm around his companion and told the smaller boy in vivid detail about how he'd pummeled the groper.

And Ryo sat, and listened, content to be so close that if a traitorous limb happened to brush that bare stomach he, at least, could plead an accident and make it believable.

As Malik spoke he stared at Ryo and could not help but think, _Looking that cute ought to be illegal._

-OWARI-


	66. Curse YYxY

Curse

Pairing: Yami x Yugi

Warnings: Language and implied male on male smexing

Prompt was 'curse'

Dedicated to Anime Hunter 08

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Yugi could curse.

"Shit!"

In fact-

"Mother fuck!"

He cursed quite a lot. Especially-

"God-damn it!"

When being made love to.

"Holy fucking Ra, Yami! Harder!"

Yami grinned and obeyed, spurring another round of cursing.

"Such a filthy mouth, Aibou," he purred. It had shocked him the first time, he hadn't thought Yugi knew any swear words, but once he had gotten used to it…

"Unh, you like it- ah, fuck- horny bastard."

Yami chuckled. "Guilty as charged," he murmured before continuing to wring as much of Yugi's paint-peeling vocabulary from his mouth as possible.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: Uh, not much on setting or even in word count but I am not the most inventive curser in the world so I have no idea how much longer I could have made Yugi swear without sounding like an idiot probably not long though.


	67. Mercy YYxY

Mercy

Pairing: Yami x Yugi

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Unless Mr. Takahashi decides to put Yugioh ownership on E-bay (which I probably couldn't afford) he's the one the characters belong to.

Prompt was 'mercy'

Dedicated to Dragonlady222

Summary: "Now, beg!"

A/N Yes I know I just posted a puzzle-shipping and another one two chapters ago but I had four puzzle-shippings on my request list and they've been there for a long time.

* * *

A squeal, "Ya-yami! St-st-ah! Stop!"

"I'm not stopping until you beg, Aibou!"

"Haha –oh- p-p-please! Hahahaha! Please s-s-st-stop!"

"Aibou, if you want someone to understand you, you mustn't stutter. Now, beg! Beg for mercy!"

"M- ha-mer-haha-mercy!"

"What was that, hikari?"

"M-mercy! Mercy!"

Yami smiled and halted his relentless tickling.

Yugi, still giggling, wiped away the tears he had shed in his mirth. He tired to pout but was unsuccessful, "That was mean, Yami."

The darkness smiled and nuzzled his love's neck, "I cannot help it, Hikari." He pressed a kiss to the, for once, collar-free neck and went back to nuzzling, "You are far too beautiful when you laugh."

Yugi blushed, now how could he stay mad at that?

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I know it sounds similar to Wake but between actually writing the two there was a pretty decent-sized time gap. Things tend to languish in my notebooks for a while before they actually make it to the computer.


	68. Corruption YBxY

Corruption

Pairing: Bakura x Yugi

Warnings: Male on male oral, it's pretty vague though

Disclaimer: I'm American and female, therefore I do not own Yugioh.

Prompt was corruption.

Dedicated to Kuro Ookami Hatake

Summary: Who says corruption is a bad thing? … Besides Yami.

* * *

Corruption.

Such an evil word.

It lends images of politicians with prostitutes, cops with crack habits, gangsters, whores, and sin.

But to Bakura-

"Oh gods…"

- corruption was a beautiful thing. Especially-

"Yugi, I'm gonna…"

-on Yugi Moto. The hikari swallowed around his lover's arousal as Bakura came. The thief slumped against the bathroom wall, breathing heavily. Yugi stood from where he knelt and smiled smugly.

"Where did that come from?" The taller demanded.

He shrugged, "I wanted to suck you off."

"I've corrupted you."

Yugi grinned and moved into kissing range, "You like it."

Bakura smirked, "I do," and kissed his lover deeply.

The bathroom door opened, the club's music spilling in, and closed behind Yami who stopped and stared in horror.

"What. The. HELL?"

-OWARI-


	69. Our Song HxR

Our Song

Pairing: Honda x Ryo, mentioned Jou x Yugi

Warnings: Yaoi fluff, kissing

No dedication.

I disclaim the song and the manga characters.

Summary: 'He was ridin' shotgun with his hair undone in the front seat of his friend's car…'

A/N: Inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Our Song' doesn't follow the lyrics. (I listened to it waaay too many times to write this)

* * *

Ryo closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of the wind in his long hair. He had no idea how Honda had conned Otogi-kun into loaning out his precious Cadillac but then again it was too nice to care.

When a loud heavy metal number came on the radio Honda snorted, "Y'know Jonouchi said this is his and Yugi's song? I don't get it."

Ryo glanced at his boyfriend, driving one-handed down the back country roads and said, "I know, Yugi-kun said it was playing when he and Jonouchi-kun first kissed."

Honda looked out the corner of his eye at his passenger and shook his head with a small smile, "I knew there was more to it." He grinned and laughed, "The way he told it they drew titles out of a hat."

Ryo giggled a bit then paused; did he and Hiroto have a song? There was no reason for them not to; they'd been together for two months longer than Yugi-kun and Jonouchi-kun after all. No, he realized; they didn't.

"Ryo?" the brunet looked a bit worried, "You okay?"

"Why don't we have a song, Hiroto?" he replied, shifting around to look more fully at the other.

Puzzled hazel eyes met his own before the driver turned back to the road, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've been dating for almost a year, a song is supposed to be a normal part of a relationship, isn't it?"

Honda shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

Looking a bit hurt at the careless tone the white-haired teen asked again, "So why don't we?"

Another shrug, "Well, I don't know about you but I have never heard a song that really fit us. Think about it; love songs are written for other couples, not for us."

Ryo just stared.

"I mean our song would need something about you coming over to my place after midnight and tapping so quietly on my window that I almost don't hear it 'cause you're embarrassed-"

"You would be," Ryo muttered, "I mean they're just nightmares…"

"Which you're perfectly entitled to having," Honda insisted. "It'd need a part about the way we whisper so quietly on the phone we can hardly hear each other so my parents don't chew me out for staying up so late. There'd have to be something about the way you giggle when you're not really sure if laughing is appropriate-" Ryo blushed at the fondness in his boyfriend's tone "- and about how we both wanted to kiss on our first date but wound up shaking hands instead because we were afraid it'd be too weird… y'know, things like that. Not in your usual love songs are they?"

"Pull over."

"Huh?"

"Just pull over," Ryo repeated.

Confused, Honda did as asked and was immediately kissed breathless by his boyfriend.

"It'd need your unexpected bouts of romanticism, too," the smaller boy panted after coming up for air, then grinned at the wide-eyed expression the other wore, "and your cute dazed look after I snog you unexpectedly."

Hiroto gurgled something unintelligible, causing Ryo to laugh as he sat back in his seat properly.

Who really needed a song anyway?

-OWARI-


	70. Mute YYxYB

Mute

Pairing: Yami x Bakura

No dedication.

Prompt was mute.

Summary: All Bakura wants is a little quiet, Yami does not want to cooperate.

* * *

As Yami yelled at his lover Bakura began to wish the other came with a mute button. Pharaoh was beautiful and his voice lovely when in the throes of passion but when he nagged like now…

"Dammit, Bakura, are you even listening?"

"No."

The pharaoh fairly bristled with indignation and launched into another tirade.

Bakura groaned, whoever said honesty was the best policy lied; Yami had already been lecturing him for an hour and a half and was showing no sign of fatigue. Bakura's eyebrow twitched and wished again for that mute button. He considered knocking the pharaoh unconscious but that would only prompt more lecturing instead…

"If I blow you will you just drop it?" Bakura asked.

Yami's eyes got amusingly large and his mouth moved but no sound came out.

Blessed silence.

-OWARI-


	71. Sweat HxO

Sweat

Pairing: Honda Ryuji

Warnings: Yaoi, implied sex

No dedication… again

Insert clever disclaimer here.

Summary: Hiroto's working out, Ryuji watches and thinks.

A/N: I'm cleaning out my notebook again.

A/N 2: I'm sorry for the long absence.

* * *

Sweat.

It dripped from Honda's face and shone on his well-muscled chest. His powerful legs propelled him down the court toward the basket, dribbling rhythmically.

Watching that picture of masculine perfection and those sculpted muscles rippling under his skin was gorgeous and erotic, and Ryuji couldn't get enough. He watched Hiroto drill on his own every day; the sport was his passion, second only to his love for the older green-eyed teen. It was a fact Otogi knew well.

He knew that Honda would always be dedicated to basketball, just as he knew that the other would never wander; he smiled remembering that promise and fingered the charm around his neck that was proof of it.

Hiroto preformed one more layup before walking over to the black-haired observer. "Let me shower and we can get out of here," he said.

Otogi smiled seductively, "Let me join you," he purred.

Yes, Hiroto Honda was loyal, dedicated, sweet, and romantic but, really, one of the best things about him was that he was really, really good in the sack, or locker room shower, as the case may be. So good, in fact, that Ryuji worked up quite a sweat of his own…

-OWARI-

One more A/N: I had a poll up on my profile that I believe some of you have voted on regarding the alarming size of this collection. There seems to be a consensus but I'd like to get more opinions. Check it out if you are so inclined.


	72. It Fits YYxYxA

It Fits

Pairing: Yami x Yugi x Atemu

Dedicated to Cody Thomas

Summary: They fit like pieces of a puzzle.

Warnings: Threesome nothing actually happens though

I do not own Yugioh nor profit in any way from writing this story

Beta-read by Purple Glass

General announcement: I am closing the pairing requests due to I've gotten really freaking lazy about them. HOWEVER if you have already made a request that has not been written send me a prompt. By prompt I mean: A genre, a situation, a starting line, an emotion, a song, this-random-object-must-be-included-in-some-way SOMETHING, which will hopefully kick me into gear. (if you can't remember the list is at the end; I've deleted requests that have something written but not posted)

* * *

Yami and Yugi _fit _together.

Atemu is an unnecessary addition.

But they don't see it that way.

They see Atemu as the piece they didn't know was missing. They didn't know that there was someone who would risk so much for them, _give up_ so much for them.

Imagine! A lord's son saving and running away with a pair of Gypsies.

Yami and Yugi were not raised in court intrigues, but they know that a huge scandal would have arisen.

It doesn't matter.

Nothing matters but how _right_ it is to see Atemu in a Gypsy's clothes, how _well_ he adapts to the rest of the clan. Everyone else is skeptical, but Ryuji gives them a smirk when they show up at camp with a noble, virginal to the very idea of labor.

But then, Ryuji knew that there were those not born into the clan who should have been; like the merchant's son who followed the caravan for weeks before finally asking to stay. Honda who rarely left his side and whose eye never strayed.

Honda was meant for this life, and all it takes is Atemu coaxing a quarrelsome stallion into the shafts of the wagon to realize that Atemu was as well.

What really makes Yami and Yugi realize that Atemu belonged with them was not merely that he saved them. Rather, it was that he saved them when he owed them nothing. He saved them when all they were to him was a pair of (supposedly) incestuous vagabonds brought before his father's court.

To him it was instinctual.

The same way it was instinctual for Yami to protect Yugi from the cruelties of the world. The same way it was instinctual for Yugi to comfort Yami in moments of weakness, be it mental or physical.

The same way it was instinctual to do these things before ever having confessed their feelings toward one another.

Atemu _fits_. Atemu fits like they had never even would have guessed. Atemu will let Yugi face things he must in order to become stronger. Atemu will hold Yami when he needs to fall apart but fears he should not.

Atemu will let Yugi become stronger and will let Yami realize weakness is human, and in that way he _fits_. In that way, he lets Yugi grow and lets Yami accept his weaknesses. In that way, they welcome him.

OWARI

* * *

Unfinished requests:

Ryo Bakura Thief King Purple Glass

Bakura Yami Mokuba Kuro Ookami Hatake

Atemu Yugi SilverDragon-Purity

Yami Yugi SilverDragon-Purity

Yugi Yami Atemu Kuro Ookami Hatake

Yugi Atemu Kuro Ookami Hatake

Psychoshipping (BakuraxMerik) Darksnickle-PrincessKezadoodle

Marik Malik Ryo Bakura Cody Thomas

Atemu Akiefa kyeewoo

Continuation of Stay follow-the-lght-review

Yugi Mokuba Tsubasa no Ryo

Ryo Malik fluff RoseleafISHTAR

Seto Marik fluff RoseleafISHTAR

Ryou to have to make a very difficult decision between who will be his lover; Seto, or Bakura Cody Thomas

Yami Bakura kyeewoo


	73. Graceful MxA

Graceful

Pairing: Mana x Anzu

Dedicated to Kagome Girl 92

Warnings: none really

Summary: Mana's a klutz.

I own nothing.

Beta-read by Purple Glass

**I** **repeat**: I am closing the pairing requests due to I've gotten really freaking lazy about them. HOWEVER if you have already made a request that has not been written send me a prompt. By prompt I mean: A genre, a situation, a starting line, an emotion, a song, this-random-object-must-be-included-in-some-way SOMETHING, which will hopefully kick me into gear. See last chapter for the list.

* * *

Anzu was graceful.

Mana was not.

Mana was so not.

"KYAH!" _Thud!_

Anzu sighed, and looked at the other girl who had once again managed to trip over air. At least nothing was broken, but then again it was still early.

"You know you really don't have to help me move," Anzu said as Mana climbed to her feet.

She looked aghast at the very suggestion, "But we're gonna be roommates! It's my responsibility to help you move!"

Anzu thought of porcelain figurines, expensive electronics, and dozens of books; she winced. She'd give Mana clothes to move. Soft things. Light things. Things in small, easy-to-manage boxes.

But of course nothing is ever that easy with Mana.

It was a small, light box, easy to handle with nothing breakable inside; there was also a sock on the second stair. Mana shrieked and wound up falling head first. Anzu saw the fall from the bottom of the stairs, she dropped her box of books and ran to cushion the other girl's fall.

"Ooof!" The breath flew from her lungs as her back hit the floor.

Once she could breathe again she realized that Mana was staring at her with a watery, adoring look. "Y-you _saved_ me!" she gushed.

"Uh-" There was no way that was impressive… she just got knocked on her ass. Now one of the guys would have been able to catch her properly, well maybe not Yugi or Ryo or Mokuba they were too small, and well Bakura, Marik, or Malik would just laugh...

Mana was still staring at her like that. "You're welcome?"

Mana stared a little more before grinning and kissing her on the forehead and hugging her tightly, "Thank you!"

By the time Jou and Honda showed up to move the furniture, Anzu had _just_ about tamed her blush, but Honda still asked if she was running a fever.


	74. Cradle Robbing YYxYBxM

Cradle Robbing

Beta: Purple Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't profit from anything.

Pairing: future Yami x Bakura x Mokuba

Summary: Yami has a job for Bakura. Bakura is skeptical.

Dedicated to Kuro Ookami Hatake

Yami slid into Bakura's booth sliding a tumbler full of brandy toward the thief, "I have a job for you."

Bakura stared at the other spirit then pricked himself with his knife, it stung. "Well, I must say my interest is piqued," he replied as smoothly as he could, taking a swig of the drink. "What kind of payment can I expect?"

"An equal share in the spoils," Yami replied promptly, looking furtively around the bar for eavesdroppers.

The thief arched an eyebrow, "And those spoils would be…"

Assured that no one was listening, he leaned in close, "Mokuba Kaiba."

A wicked grin crossed the others features as he leaned in as well, "How depraved pharaoh, you would abduct a child from his home to be subservient to your twisted desires?"

"Hardly a child anymore, Bakura, the boy is eighteen and Kaiba treats him like he's twelve. And don't tell _me you haven't noticed the way he looks at us."_

Bakura leaned back in disgust, "Feh, how is that any different than the looks of any other insipid mortal?"

"Mokuba knows exactly what we are. He's been through one of my penalty games, you've kidnapped him before and he still wants us," Yami insisted.

Sneering he retorted, "And he's your rival's precious baby brother, trying some psychological warfare your highness?"

The pharaoh shrugged, "Better Kaiba believes that Mokuba was kidnapped, if the boy ran away that would truly devastate him."

Bakura's interest was once again piqued, "_Believe_ that Mokuba was kidnapped?"

Yami smirked, "You don't think I would be proposing this if the prize was unwilling do you?"

The thief smirked back, "I don't believe I've ever tried cradle robbing before…" he mused before downing the rest of the drink.


	75. Immortality YMxMxYBxRxYYxYxTKBxA

Immortality

Pairing: (yes it's an 8-some)

Warnings: Implied orgies

Summary: Eternity was far too long.

Beta read by Purple Glass

Dedicated to Tsubasa no Ryu

* * *

Eternity was far too long to be bound to one other god.

That was what Malik, God of the Sun, thought anyway. Fortunately, his lover Akiefa, God of Thieves, agreed. The other members of the pantheon were not as quick to agree, but that was fine. They had eternity to convince them.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not so much, it was Akiefa's brother, Bakura God of Death who came to them first. Bakura was sick of the chill of the underworld, seeking a more amusing pastime than tormenting the dead.

Malik and Akiefa were more than willing to oblige.

Marik, God of Chaos and brother of Malik, came next, following his sometime accomplice. The cherubic God of Love, Yugi, brought his husband, Atemu, God of Wisdom.

Yami, God of War, curious as to what his constant companions, death and chaos, were up to and unable to wage war without them, came to the other gods to see what was amiss. Upon seeing the six of them, he became curious again, for unlike other gods, Yami did not fritter away on other pastimes but dedicated his existence to the duty he'd been assigned.

Fortunately, Yugi took pity on the confused deity and, taking him by the hand, taught him of other, more pleasurable pursuits to take up. Yami proved a very able student and quickly shared his lessons with the others.

Malik however was displeased, not with Yami himself, but with the balance. Though surrounded by more lovers than he'd really expected, the Sun God still felt as though something was missing. The number was odd; someone would be left wanting.

That would not do.

And so Malik set out from the chambers to proposition one of the other gods.

But every single one said no.

Returning in a huff, Malik was well-prepared to vent his spleen at his lovers, but stopped when he saw a very flustered God of the Moon running from a hoard of sea nymphs.

Malik smiled at Ryo's plight and mused that this must be the first time in existence that the nymphs chased _anyone_. Perhaps he should bring one of them to bed. No, one female would throw off the balance even more, it needed to be male.

The nymphs had Ryo cornered now pleading with him, swearing their love for him, but Ryo shook his head.

"I am sorry, I cannot return it," he said, and Malik knew why, Yugi had confessed to a tryst or two with the moon god in the past as had Marik and Akiefa. Ryo had never touched a goddess, nymph, or dryad in his immortal life.

Hmmm.

Shooing the nymphs, Malik smiled winningly at the other god and held out his hand, "Join me?" He did not elaborate and by the flush that crept up Ryo's face it was evident he did not need to.

Ryo took the hand.

All was well.

-OWARI-


	76. Defying Gravity YYxY

Defying Gravity

Summary: Too late for Yami to go back to sleep.

Pairing: Yami and Yugi

Dedicated to Silver dragon Purity

* * *

Even as Yami knelt before him, covered in blood, Yugi could not quite believe it.

"You killed him."

"Yugi, he killed Miho because she would not lie with him," the warrior explained hands on the apprentice mage's shoulders, "I tried to arrest him but-"

"He was the _Baron's son_-"

"So he is above the law?"

"No but-"

"I could not let him get awa-"

"They will _kill you_."

Yami stood, grim-faced, "They will have to catch me first."

"You mean to run?" the very idea... warriors from the Academy never went rogue. Yami would be the first.

"I intend to uphold the code, unbeholden to any lord or king. Men of the sword bowing to nobles allows them to do terrible things because no honorable warrior will defy his lord."

"What can you do on your own? You are a great warrior but against the armies of the nobility what can you do?"

"I would not be alone if you would join me, heart," red eyes were pleading, yet determined. Yami would leave no matter what Yugi said.

The mage bit his lip, hands clenched in his hard-earned apprentice robes.

"We could do so much together…" the swordsman whispered.

Yugi closed his eyes, "I can't, Yami. I just-" he shook his head, "I hope you're happy doing this."

The warrior was saddened but he nodded, "I hope the same for you love." Yami picked up his hastily packed bag and his blade, turned away-

Was pulled back as Yugi kissed him fiercely, when they broke apart the younger whispered, "When I am trained, I will look for you."

A soft kiss on the forehead, "Look west."

_Three years later…_

Covered in blood, only some of it his, Yami eyed the remaining soldiers who hung back warily.

The horse-mounted commander sneered from outside the ringed battalion and ordered a subordinate, "Summon the archers," a deliberate beat, "all of them."

Archers assembled and notched their arrows, the lone warrior adjusted his grip on the sword.

"Ready! Aim!" Dozens of bows raised. "Fire!"

Yami winced and fire roared. Men shouted in surprise as flame surrounded their quarry, searing the arrows out of existence.

Then they all screamed as the fire spread. A few fortunate fled; most were not so lucky.

Yami stared at the wall of flame, untouched, "Yugi," he murmured.

Like the word was a spell the fire dissipated, revealing his lover, bearing the staff of a full-fledged mage and misty eyed.

-OWARI-


End file.
